Lost in Time
by Gypsy-chan
Summary: A/U fanfic about the Kenshin-gumi traveling through time after accidentally getting trapped in a time machine while attending a high school History Fair. Will they ever find their way back to the present?
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit.**

  


Author's Notes: A/U fanfic about the Kenshin-gumi traveling through time after accidentally getting trapped in a time machine while attending a high school Science Fair. Will they ever find their way back to the present? Lost in Time Comedy Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy! (created 3/02, posted 5/30/02)

  
  


**LOST IN TIME  
Part One**

  
  


Early one morning, two young high school girls happily chatted away with one another as they headed toward school. Unbeknownst to them, two shadowy figures were secretly watching the girls. As they walked past a dark alley, a tall young man suddenly jumped out behind the girls.

"Hold it right there you two," growled one of the attackers in a husky voice.

The two young high school girls stood frozen in place.

"You got the pencil and paper ready," whispered the attacker to his partner. The young man's partner nodded.

"Okay, name the three hot babes that guy named Odysseus saw on a rock?"

The other young man whispered, "psst…. they were Sirens…"

"Yeah, that's right," replied the first would be attacker, "What's the name of the three sexy Sirens that Odysseus saw on a rock?"

"Honestly Sanosuke Sagara, do we have to go through this every morning," asked a rather annoyed Megumi Takani as she flipped her long black hair over her shoulders. "Why don't you just do your homework like the rest of us?"

"Listen fox, I don't need a lecture right now, just give me the answer to the question."

"I've got your answer," replied Kaoru Kamiya as she balled up her fist and shook it at him. "Come over here, I'll give it to you."

"I don't have time to play with you today jou-chan," smirked Sano. "I've got to get the answers for my homework so I don't get stuck in detention while everyone else goes to the Science Fair.'"

"You deserve to get detention," scolded Kaoru. "You should have done your homework."

Sano shoved his best friend, Kenshin Himura, over to Kaoru saying, "Get over there Kenshin and keep her quiet while I get the answers from the fox."

Kenshin went flying past Kaoru, after being shoved hard by Sano, making an "Oro" sound in the process. He crashed into a garbage can spilling garbage all over himself. Kaoru shook her head at the swirly-eyed teenaged boy.

"Kenshin you idiot! Why do you insist on hanging around a big dumb jerk like Sanosuke? I always thought you were way too intelligent for him."

Kenshin was so happy to hear that the girl of his dreams considered him to be intelligent. He promptly rose to his feet only to trip on a banana peel.

"Oroo!"

Kaoru shook her head again as she watched the cute, clumsy teenager, trip repeatedly on the same banana peel while trying to stand.

"I take that back. You and Sano are both idiots. Come on Megumi, let's go before we're late for school." They both giggled and hurried toward school.

Sano frowned at his best friend, who was still tripping on the same banana peel. With one fail swoop he lifted Kenshin up by the collar.

"Kenshin you idiot!! What's the matter with you," he asked gruffly. "Couldn't you keep that tomboy girlfriend of yours busy long enough for me to get answers out of Megumi?"

As his feet dangled off the ground Kenshin replied, "Kaoru-dono is not sessha's girlfriend, _though sessha really wishes Kaoru-dono was_, and Kaoru-dono is not a tomboy, de gozaru. Er... that is... Kaoru-dono is a tomboy only when she's beating everyone else up. Not when she beats sessha up. Sessha likes when Kaoru-dono beats sessha up, that he does."

Sano arched his brow at Kenshin as he dangled Kenshin's small frame in front of him.

"What's with all the "sessha" and "dono" and "de gozaru"? Have you been watching Samurai Jack again?"

"Oroo!"

Sano just shook his head and slung Kenshin over his shoulders saying, "We've got to fly like the wind, if we don't want to be late."

With that, Sano took off with amazing speed heading toward school with the sounds of oroing trailing behind them.

"Orrrrroooo!!!!!!"

  
~~~~~~~ 

MORNING classes were now over and the hallway was filled with students scurrying toward the Science fair held in the auditorium.

"Hey Kaoru-chan! Over here," waved a pint-sized young girl. She kept jumping up and down trying to get Kaoru's attention.

Kaoru turned and smiled at her friend Misao Makimachi. "I'm coming Misao, wait right there!"

Megumi and Kaoru made their way through the thick of the crowd trying to reach Misao.

"Whew! I thought we would never get through," sighed Kaoru. "So, how was class this morning?"

Before she could answer, she saw steam rising from Megumi's head.

"Just look at him," she said while pointing toward the end of the hallway. "That big roosterhead is practically drooling all over Sayo Amakusa."

Kaoru and Misao looked over to where Sano was. Kaoru saw some papers in his hand.

"Don't worry Megumi, Sayo is probably giving Sano the answers for his Science report," replied Kaoru. "They're in the same class you know."

Megumi didn't hear a word Kaoru said. She was fuming over the fact that Sano was sweet talking another girl into helping him with his report. Misao and Kaoru giggled at Megumi.

"What's the matter Megumi, are you jealous of Sayo," teased Kaoru.

"I don't care who that big chicken head talks to," she huffed as she continue to glaring daggers at Sano and Sayo down the hallway.

Kaoru smiled inwardly. _"It serves her right. Now she knows how I feel when she flirts with Kenshin. Note to self: Invite Sayo over the next time I have a party."_

Sano glanced down the hallway and saw how jealous Megumi looked.

_"Hmm... so the fox is jealous huh... heh, heh. It serves her right. She should have helped me with my homework and my Science report. I think I'll have a little fun."_

Sano inched closer to Sayo. Sayo blushed.

Megumi couldn't take it any longer. _"Argh!! That shameless hussy! How dare she try and steal **my** boyfriend!"_

Fox ears popped out of her head. She grinned wickedly while glancing over to Kenshin.

_"Hmmm..... I think it's time to teach that big roosterhead a lesson."_

"Hold my books Kaoru-chan," she abruptly said while plopping her books into Kaoru's arms, "I've got something important to do."

Kaoru and Misao watched as Megumi sprayed perfume on herself and then slowly sauntered down the hallway ducking behind a door.

"This is going to be good," smiled Misao. "Come on Kaoru, let's watch."

"Okay, but we better not get too close," she whispered as they inched their way down the hallway. They quickly hid behind some lockers and quitely awaited the explosion.

  


"Thanks Sayo for helping me with my Science report," smiled Sano as he leaned his shoulder against the wall closing the gap between them. "The teacher would never let me in the fair without it."

He turned to Kenshin and whispered, "Did you get everything down?" Kenshin nodded his head yes.

"I'm happy to help you," blushed Sayo. "My parents are Christians. They've taught me from infancy that god helps the fools, morons and idiots. So that's why I don't mind helping you Sanosuke."

Sano scratched his head and faked a grin. "Uhm.... Er... thank you??"

"I've got to hurry to my music class before I am marked late," said Sayo as she eased her way past him.

Sano saw Megumi peeking out of a classroom door. He grinned widely as he pretended to enjoy watching Sayo's hips swaying back and forth down the hallway. Megumi became furious after see Sano grin so widely at Sayo.

As Sayo approached Megumi, she suddenly walked out of a classroom and "accidentally" bumped into Sayo causing all her books to fall on the floor.

"Opps! How clumsy of me," Megumi innocently replied while covering her mouth and smirking inwardling.

"I'm sure it was an accident," Sayo said while scrambling around the floor collecting her papers and books.

"Yes it was," Megumi responded while silently mouthing, _"Oh Yeaahhh!!!"_

Shouzo, who was a good friend of Shougo and Sayo's, saw Sayo scrambling on the floor trying to collect all her things.

"I'll help you pick those things up Sayo," he smiled while gathering up her things.

"Thank you Shouzo," she blushed.

Megumi looked at the two. _"Hmm... that turned out better than I planned. I forgot that Shouzo has a secret crush on Sayo. I guess I'll leave those two alone and go after the roosterhead."_

Megumi flipped her long black hair over her shoulders and proceeded down the hallway. As she approached Sano, he suddenly caught a whiff of her perfume. He inhaled deeply the richness of his girlfriend's perfume, becoming intoxicated in the process. He found himself subconciously reaching out to her, but was shocked when she walked past him and over to where Kenshin was.

"Oh Ken-san, my brave and handsome knight, would you like to eat lunch with me after the Science fair," she sweetly asked while rolling her eyes at Sano. Megumi then slipped her arm into Kenshin's and continued, "I packed extra food in my bento box and I would hate for all that food to be wasted."

Kenshin was now beet red sporting a goofy grin. "I... I... Megumi-dono." Sano frowned at Kenshin.

Kaoru was on the opposite side of the hallway fuming.

"How dare that slimy girl use Kenshin, _my boyfriend, well almost boyfriend_, to make her boyfriend jealous!"

Misao cocked her head sideways and looked at Kaoru. "What difference does it make what Megumi does with Kenshin. At the last sleepover, you told Megumi and I that you didn't like him. Has something changed since then? Are you and Kenshin secretly dating?"

"No," she quickly exclaimed while blushing feverishly. "We're just fellow classmates, that's all."

Misao smirked at her saying, "Uh huh, sure, whatever you say Kaoru." _"She likes him."_

Kaoru became agitated. "Misao, you're missing the point here. Megumi doesn't have the right to use Kenshin in whatever wicked scheme she has to get back at Sano."

Misao scratched her head and replied, "I guess you're right."

Kaoru turned back and found Megumi hugging on Kenshin's shoulder. Kaoru exploded.

"KENSHIN NO BAKA!!! GET AWAY FROM THAT SLIMY GIRL!!!"

Kenshin jumped upon hearing his name being yelled out. He turned and saw a steaming Kaoru, who resembled a steaming locomotive, fastly approaching him.

"Oroo!"

As Kaoru stormed towards them, fox ears popped up on Megumi's head. _"So... the tanuki-chan has the hots for Ken-san. She told Misao and I that she didn't like him. But I just knew it! I think I'll have a little fun. Heh! Heh! Heh!"_

Kaoru immediately yanked Kenshin's left arm away from Megumi yelling, "Megumi!! Let go of Kenshin!"

"Kaaoorruu-doonoo...."

Megumi yanked Kenshin's right arm back and retorted, "And why should I!"

"Meguummii-doonoo....."

"Because he's not your boyfriend," she scowled while yanking his arm back toward her again.

"Kaaoorruu-doonoo....."

"So is **he** your boyfriend," she asked while yanking his left arm towards her.

With all the tugging back and forth, Kenshin zoned out, until he heard Megumi's question.

_"Earth to Kenshin, earth to Kenshin. Did I just hear someone ask if sessha is Kaoru-dono's boyfriend? Please, please say yes."_

"No," she exclaimed while still yanking him closer. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oroooo!" Kenshin's eyes swirled after hearing that loud resounding "No!" from his precious Kaoru, girl of his dreams. He zoned back out after Megumi started yanking him again. _"They might as well pull be apart, my heart is broken.... Kaoru-dono...."_

"If he's not your boyfriend, then that means I can have him," smirked Megumi as she yanked Kenshin's arm back toward her.

Sano, who was thoroughly enjoying the little tug of war between the girls, had suddenly become upset after hearing Megumi state that she wanted Kenshin as her boyfriend. He got into the action by grabbing hold of Kenshin by the collar.

"Hey Kenshin! What'd you trying to do?? Steal my girlfriend," he gruffly asked while rougly pulling Kenshin towards him.

"Orooooo!"

"Let go of him you big roosterhead," yelled Megumi as she yanked Kenshin back towards her again. "I'm not your girlfriend anymore, you have Sayo."

"Oroooo!"

"Keep your paws off of him Megumi," said Misao as she knocked Kaoru to the side and yanked Kenshin's arm toward her. "Himura belongs to Kaoru-chan!"

"Orooooooo!!!"

"Stay out of this weasel girl," growled Sano as he yanked Kenshin again. "This is between me, the fox and Kenshin."

At this point, everyone was yanking poor Kenshin around. Kaoru suddenly exploded.

"EVERYBODY!!! QUIT.... PULLING.... ON..... KENSHIN," she shouted while pulling Kenshin with so much force that he toppled over and fell on top of her.

"Oroooooo!!!"

Sano, Megumi and Misao blinked as they saw Kaoru lying on the floor and Kenshin sprawled on top of her.

An evil grin grew upon Sano's face. "Oi Kenshin, didn't know you had it in you, heh, heh!"

He looked at Kaoru and whistled saying, "Way to go jou-chan!"

"Sure you know what to do with him Tanuki... Ohhohohoho!" chuckled Megumi.

As Yahiko Myojin rushed toward the auditorium with his Science project, he glanced down at Kenshin and Kaoru and yelled, "Geez! Get a room!"

Kaoru and Kenshin's faces were now flaming red. Kaoru was waiting for Kenshin to move. "Kenshin.... Kenshin...."

But Kenshin was lost in thought. _"Hey this feels good. She's sooo soft and smells really good. I could lie on top of her like this forever."_

Kaoru suddenly yelled, "KENSHIN YOU PERVERT!! GET OFF ME!!" 

She balled her fist and punched him so hard that he went flying down the hallway.

"Orooooooooo!!!!"

Kenshin crash landed against the wall next to the principal's office. Principal Hajime Saitoh was standing under the Do Not Smoke sign, smoking his cigarette. He glared down at the swirly eyed teenager and calmly stated, "You know the rules Himura, flying is not permitted in school. Report to room 101 for detention after school."

Saitoh then flicked the cigarette down on the floor and grinded it out with his shoe. After taking out another cigarette and lighting it he grumbled, "Darn teenagers! They're so rebellious. Always breaking the rules."

He walked past the Do Not Smoke sign exhaling a puff of smoke before heading back to his office.

Kenshin coughed from Saitoh's smoke before letting an "Orooo!" escape his lips. The last bell rung out.

"Misao, do you think I should go check on Kenshin? I think I hit him a little too hard," she worriedly asked while looking down the hallway at the lump sprawled out on the floor.

Misao grabbed Kaoru's arm, "Himura will be all right. We've got to go before we're late to the Science fair."

They both rushed toward the auditorium. The hallway was now empty. Not a sound could be heard. 

Sano rushed over to the lump of teenager on the floor and yanked him up. "Quit fooling around Kenshin, we'll be late for the Science fair." He slung Kenshin over his shoulder and rushed to the auditorium. 

  
  
  


Author's Notes: Konnichiwa minna san! Okay, I know I have other things going, but I had all these great ideas for stories and just had to get them out. I promise one or two will be finished soon. But this was just way too much fun to pass up. This chapter was just a little introduction of the characters. They're all friends in high school. Yahiko is a freshman (a brat that's a little genius) Aoshi and other characters will show up in the next chapter. Also in the next chapter, Kenshin-gumi will be travelling through time. It's going to be fun.^_^

Okay, I know that Kenshin seem pretty dorky and may say one too many "oro's" here, but that's my plan. As he travel through time, he'll learn things that will give him the confidence he needs to stop letting Sano get him into trouble and the courage he needs to ask a pretty little blue-eyed, pony tail girl out on a date. And yeah, he will meet the Battousai and the Rurouni, but much later. I have some other people I want him to meet first.

As usual, constructive reviews are welcomed as long as they are genuine and not sarcastic. Thank you for reading and being a considerate reviewer. ^_^

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit.**

  


Author's Notes: A/U fanfic about the Kenshin-gumi traveling through time after accidentally getting trapped in a time machine while attending a high school Science Fair. Will they ever find their way back to the present? Lost in Time Comedy Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy! (created 3/02, posted 6/02)

  


_Author's Comments: Please note, this is a humor fic and should not be taken seriously. Expect a lot of OOCness on the part of the characters and situations. Also, I have done extensive research on many of the historical and scientific facts that will be weaved in throughout the story. However, I've changed those facts to fit my comedy story. I will post the internet sites of my research for those who want the real facts._^_^

  
  


**LOST IN TIME  
Part Two**

  
  


_....."Quit fooling around Kenshin, we'll be late for the science fair." He slung Kenshin over his shoulder and rushed to the auditorium._

  
***************** 

All the students were now gathered in the auditorium for the science fair.

"Wow, look at all the exhibits," Kaoru said while gazing around the auditorium. "I can't believe how many people participated this year."

"Yeah, I'm so excited," exclaimed Misao. "I can't wait to show you the project that Aoshi and I worked on. We're going to win first prize"

"Don't get your hopes up weasel girl. I'm going to win," smirked Yahiko.

Misao clinched her fists and glared at Yahiko. "Stop calling me weasel, monkey boy!"

"Keep you voice down weasel or I'll send you to detention," said Principal Saitoh as he glared at Misao. "And you," pointing to Yahiko, "get back over to your exhibit you little brat."

Kaoru and Misao giggled as they watched Yahiko stomp over to his exhibit. Saitoh walked over to the front of the auditorium. "Is everyone here Genzai?"

Professor Genzai, head of the Science Department, looked around and noticed three students missing. "Everyone except for Sagara, Himura and Tsunan."

Principal Saitoh frowned at the mention of three students missing. "I'll go find the morons, you just get this thing started."

Professor Genzai nodded to Saitoh and then approached the microphone.

"Everyone, please take your places behind your exhibits. The science fair is about to begin.

Outside of the auditorium stood Sano, Kenshin and Katsu.

"Uhm.... Sano, I really think we should go inside. I think I heard them announcing the start of the science fair."

"Relax Kenshin, don't be such a worrywart. We've got another full minute before it starts. Now where were we Katsu?"

"We were about to trade your Super Saiyan Goku card for my Super Saiyan Vegeta card. But I said no way."

"Aw come on Katsu, you know how much I like Vegeta. He's a Super Saiyan with a bad attitude that can do some serious butt kicking like me."

"If you three morons want your butts kicked, then I'll be happy to oblige," smirked Principal Saitoh as he exhaled a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"Geez, where did stone face come from," whispered Sano. Katsu shrugged his shoulders.

"You know the rules, no trading Pokemon or DBZ cards in school. All three of you... detention... room 101... after school."

They all sighed.

"Now hand over the cards and get your butts in the auditorium."

Sano and Katsu grumbled as they gave Saitoh their DBZ cards. After they left, Saitoh glanced down at the cards. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and pushed the button to his home phone to speak with his wife.

**Saitoh on cell phone:** "Tokio, tell the boys I've got the latest Dragon Ball Z cards."   
**Tokio on phone:** "Super Saiyans Goku and Vegeta?"   
**Saitoh on cell phone: ** "Yes."   
**Tokio on phone:** "What about Future Trunks?"   
**Saitoh on cell phone: ** "No."   
**Tokio on phone:** "Our youngest son wants Future Trunks! Don't come home with out it! CLICK!!"   
Saitoh glared at his cell phone, "Wretched woman." He takes another long drag of his cigarette and heads inside the auditorium.

  
  


Back in the auditorium, Professor Genzai was consulting with another science teacher named Heihachiro Sasaki.

"I'm really proud of the students this year. They've really worked hard. Don't you think so Sensei?"

"Yes, I do Professor Genzai. I think it's time to examine their projects. Now which one should we go to first."

"I have the list here," replied Professor Genzai as he handed it to Sensei Sasaki. "Could you read it for me please, I left my glasses back in the office."

"Sure Professor Genzai, I am honored to read the list for you. Let's see what we have here,

There's Yumi Komagata's project: "How did the ancient Egyptians make mummies?" Shishio Makoto will be her model.

Shishio Makoto's project: "Are all nerves on human skin equally sensitive to heat?" He will be using Hoji Sodojima to assist him in that experiment.

Soujirou Seta's project: "Why do people smile?"

Sayo Amasku: "Does listening to Beethoven improve your math skills?" Her brother Shougo will be assisting her. 

Sanosuke Sagara's project: "Which foods eaten in the school's cafeteria are as nutritious as the foods eaten at the Akabeko?" Tae Sekihara, owner of the Akabeko, submitted a large food bill to the school for reimbursement for Sagara's experiment.

Megumi Takani's project: "Can the color of lipstick affect the teenage male hormone?" She will be using Sanosuke Sagara in her demonstration.

Yahiko project: "Which food does fungus grows best?" I see that Yahiko writes in his report that everything that Kaoru Kamiya cooks grows fungus.

Finally we have Kenshin Himura's project: "Which name brand laundry detergent cleans the best?"

"There are so many great projects to chose from that I don't know which to choose first," said Sensei Sasaki as he handed the list back to Professor Genzai. Kaoru walked over to the two men and bowed gracefully before them.

"Excuse me Sensei and Professor Genzai, could you look at my science project first?"

The two men smiled at Kaoru and nodded yes. They followed her to the table and then waited for Principal Saitoh. He walked over to Kaoru's table and announced,

"The 17th Annual Science Fair will begin. There were various themes to choose from. Behavioral Science, Chemistry and Space Science. The first experiment will be done by the tanuki...."

Kaoru glared over to Saitoh.

He cleared his throat and said, "I mean, the Kamiya girl. She chose Chemistry theme for her project. Go ahead tanuki and demonstrate your experiment."

Kaoru glared at Prinicipal Saitoh before looking into the crowd. She blushed from all the attention she was getting. Kenshin stared at his dream girl noting how lovely she looked blusing under ths soft lights in the auditorium.

"Greetings everyone, today I will demonstrate what is the effect of different pH solutions on human hair. I will now read off the list of materials I used for this experiment. They are: Lemon juice, bleach, egg yolks, orange juice, sulfurous acid, tomato juice, sea water, amonia and red cabbage.

Some of you may not know what pH is. So, what is pH? pH is a logarithmic measure of hydrogen ion concentration, originally defined by Danish biochemist Søren Peter Lauritz Sørensen in 1909. pH is often used to compare solution acidities.

In order to find out the results of my experiment, I used a pH Scale. A pH scale is used to determine the alkaline or acidic nature of a substance. The scale ranges from 1-14 with 1 being the most acidic and 14 the most basic. Pure water is neutral with a pH of 7.

If you want to find out more about pH go to: http://wow.nrri.umn.edu/wow/under/parameters/ph.html or http://antoine.fsu.umd.edu/chem/senese/101/acidbase/faq/what-is-pH.shtml.

Now in order to demonstrate my theory I need a volunteer."

"Get up there Kenshin," whispered Sano as he shoved Kenshin to the front. Kenshin went flying toward the front of the room.

"Oroooo!"

Kaoru smiled when she saw Kenshin plop on the floor near her feet. She knelt down and helped him up. "Thank you Kenshin for helping me with my experiment."

Kenshin melted as he looked into her beautiful angelic face. _"How could I refuse an angel like you of anything._

"I would do anything for you Kaoru-dono," he smiled.

Kaoru glared daggers at him and whacked him on the head. "Stop calling me "-dono!"

"Oro!"

"Gomen Kaoru-do... Kaoru."

"Okay Kenshin sit over there," she instructed. Kenshin sat in the seat next to the table.

"Now, as you can all see, Kenshin has jet black hair. I have three different solutions that I will wash his hair in to show the variation in the pH levels in his hair."

Kenshin froze at what Kaoru said. _"She's going to wash sessha's hair?"_

Before he could move, Kaoru had already taken off the hair band he used to tie up his pony tail. Kenshin's long, shiny black locks fell half way down his back. Kaoru could feel her heart pounding with excitement as she ran her fingers through his hair. (_Ahh.... so smooth.... I never knew his hair could feel so soft and silky._)

"Come on tanuki, stop playing with Himura's hair and get on with the experiment," yelled Principal Saitoh from the back of the auditorium. He took another log drag of his cigarette and grumbled, "Darn teenagers and their hyperactive hormones."

Kaoru stood embarrased. Her cheeks flushed crimson in color at Kenshin. Kenshin smiled up at her as he remembered her tender touch. (_"Ahh... Her hands felt so soft in my hair. She has hands of an angel"_) Kaoru suddenly, jerked Kenshin's head down into the first solution causing him to yelp.

"Quite Kenshin," she whispered, "I'm starting my experiment."

"Sorry," he whispered back in return.

After washing his hair in the first solution, she lifted his head up to show everyone the change.

"As you can see, Kenshin's hair went from a shiny black to dark brown. The pH level in his hair is rising. Now let's do it again but using another solution."

Kaoru jerked his head back into the next solution. After lifting his head up again she said, "This time you can see that his hair has changed to a light auburn color. The pH level in his hair has risen again. Now for the final solution."

She jerked his head down into the final solution. This time when she lifted his head up, everyone gasped.

Kaoru's eyes widened as she looked at Kenshin's hair. "Wow! The pH level went off the chart! In this visual transition, Kenshin's hair went from a shiny jet black, pH level of 12, to a flaming fiery red, ph level of 1!"

While everyone clapped at Kaoru's experiment, Kenshin looked into a mirror that was lying on the table. He nearly fainted at the sight of his new fiery red hair color.

"Excuse me Kaoru, I'm ready to get my hair changed back to it's normal black color."

Kaoru began to stuttered, "but... but... changing your hair back wasn't part of the experiment."

"What!"

Sano fell out of his chair laughing at Kenshin. Fox ears popped up on Megumi's head as she sauntered over to Kenshin. She touched his hair and said, "Hmm.... I think you look sexy with flaming red hair Ken-san. It means you're sooo hooot," she breathed. "Are you busy tonight?"

Sweat drops appeared on Kenshin's forehead. Kaoru grew angry at the sight of Megumi's hand in Kenshin's hair. "Take your slimy hands off of Kenshin!!

"Ohhohoho!"

All the girls in the front two rows rushed over to Kenshin. They all ran their hands through Kenshin's sexy red hair. Kenshin tried moving away but the girls continued to grab his hair pulling him into different directions. Kaoru exploded. "Kenshin no baka!!! Stop letting them touch your hair!!"

"Orooooo!"

Saitoh got his bullhorn out and called the crowd under control. After everyone returned to their seats, he went over to Enishi Yukishiro's table.

"Enishi Yukishiro will now explain his project. He chose the Space theme. Enishi will be assisted by Gein." Saitoh then nodded for Enishi to begin.

Enishi stood poised next to his project. He gently slid his dark glasses up the bridge of his nose. He glanced over to his assistant Gein signalling him to begin.

"Our project is on Space Science. We will learn how man can travel through time."

"It can't be done Mr. Dark Glasses," shouted Sano. "You should have stuck with your UFO experiment."

Everyone snickered until Principal Saitoh shushed the crowd. He glared over to Sano and said, "One more wisecrack out of you, and you will be spending the rest of the month in detention. You got that moron!"

Sano grumbled under his breath, "No good, stone faced principal."

"As I was saying before being rudely interrupted," Enishi glared over his dark glasses at Sano and then proceeded to say, "For years men have tried to find a way to travel back into time. There has been many books and fictional stories written on that topic. Some scientist have tried using a rift in space, a long-lost tunnel, tapping into neutrinos, or a fantastically complicated machine. Through extensive research, I have discovered a way to tap into the unknown neutrino."

Professor Genzai stared at Enishi and Gein in amazement before saying, "The unknown neutrino. That's impossible! There's only three known neutrino to men."

"Yes," replied Gein. "And by associating the electron neutrino with two other heavier versions of the electron neutrino called the muon and the tau, we came up with the "wau" neutrino."

"After combining those neutrino's with various particle accelerators we came up with the perfect time machine," said Enishi as he unveiled his time machine.

"This ladies and gentlemen, is the Yukishiro Time Machine. It's capable of not only taking you back in time, but it also takes you into greek mythological time. The way the unit works is similar to the interdimensional travelling device used on the space picture, "To Saturn and Back." 

There are four dials the time traveller would use to tune into the date and time he/she wishes to travel to. The time earphones transmits vibrational energy waves into your mind. After this is done for 5 minutes, your body will be turned into a hundred trillion electronic neutrinos which enable you to be transported into space.

Scientist have found that neutrinos can pass right through the Earth without a trace. Because of that theory, I believe that the neutrinos will carry a human from the Earth and out into the universe to the nearest wormhole. Once inside the wormhole, you will be transported to the time and place you programmed into the time machine. After reaching your destination, your body will reassemble itself. You will blend in with those of the time period. No one will notice the difference."

Everyone gasped upon seeing and hearing what the time machine could do.

"Hey, that thing looks like an ordinary CD player," shouted Sano. "What are you trying to pull Enishi!"

"Yes, it has the appearance of an ordinary CD Player, but I can assure you that it is a time travelling machine," replied Enishi. "Would you care to try it out Sagara?"

"Sure." Sano grabbed Kenshin by the shoulder and shoved him up front. "Go ahead Kenshin, show him it's a fake."

Kenshin was shoved up to the front. Kaoru glared over to Sano. "Hey you big jerk, stop pushing Kenshin around!" She turned to Kenshin and yelled, "Kenshin, get back here!"

"Too late," smiled Enishi as he strapped the head phones on Kenshin. Now I'll demonstrate how my time machine works."

He clipped the imitation CD player on Kenshin's belt buckle. Then Enishi went over to his computer and set the time coordinates.

"So how far back in time do you want to go Himura?"

Kenshin thought for a moment and then replied, "I would like to go back to the time before Kaoru-dono dyed my hair flaming red."

"Kenshin no baka!!" yelled Kaoru as she threw a book at his head. Enishi quickly caught the book.

"Arigatou Enishi," smiled Kenshin.

"I can't have my first guinea pig damaged," smirked Enishi.

"Oro!"

"Are you ready to go back in time Himura," grinned Enishi. Kenshin nodded.

Kaoru became nervous. _"What if that thing really works? I'll never see Kenshin again."_

"Wait!" shouted Kaoru as she ran toward Kenshin. "I want to go too!"

"Kaoru, please don't worry," he said as she neared him. "I don't believe this time machine of Enishi's will work. I will be fine."

Before Kaoru could protest more, Enishi had already pressed the enter key on the computer starting the time machine. A bright light suddenly flashed forth followed by a cloud of smoke. Everyone was coughing and gagging inside the auditorium. Professor Genzai and Sensei Sasaki helped the students leave the auditorium. When the smoke subsided Kenshin was missing.

"Hey, where's Kenshin," Kaoru worriedly asked.

Enishi pointed toward his computer screen. His data showed that he was sent back in time to the year 1175 BC.

Enishi laughed manically. "Muwahahaha!!! It worked! My invention worked!!"

"Yeah okay, so it worked," Sano sarcastically replied. "Now quit gloating and bring Kenshin back."

"Sorry, I can't do that. He didn't take the CD disc he needed in order to get back to present time."

Kaoru's eyes widened as she shouted, "What!! This can't be happening! Kenshin!"

  
  


Meanwhile, in the year 1175 B.C., a certain red-headed teenager sat dazed upon a sandy beach. As his eyes began to focus, a older man lifted him off the sandy ground.

"Where.... where am I," stuttered Kenshin.

The scruffy old man laughed loudly and said, "You must have hit your head harder than I thought... Odysseus.

Kenshin's eyes widened in horror. _"Did he call me Odysseus? The Greek hero?"_

"Oroo!" (Kenshin fainted again.)

  
  
  


Author's Notes: Konnichiwa minna san! Arigatou for the kind and encouraging reviews. I loved every single comment. And Sage, thanks for catching my little technical error. Also JML, I know the Oro was a little overkill, but like I said, I purposely did it that way. There is a method behind my madness. Keep the reviews coming!^_^

Okay, please note a change. I've changed the fair from being a history fair to a science fair. Originally I had it that way but then changed it. The deeper I got into the fic, the more it made sense to have it a science fair. Oh yeah, Kenshin's experiment about the laundry detergent is real. That was one of my old science experiments.

Also, I've read various articles on time machines. I didn't read the book, but read various excerpts on a book written by Bill Adler, Jr. entitled, "Time Machines". It was very interesting. That's where I got some ideas on the type of modern time machine I wanted the Kenshin-gumi to use. I really wanted to have fun with this story. So I have Kenshin and the gang, meeting not only real people in history but also some Greek Mythological characters such as Odysseus (which Kenshin will portray in the next chapter). Oh yes, Aoshi will show up in the next chapter. Over the next two chapters, they will meet some real people in history and the final chapter will be his meeting with the Battousai.

As usual, constructive reviews are welcomed as long as they are genuine and not sarcastic. Thank you for reading and being a considerate reviewer. ^_^

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit.**

  


Author's Notes: A/U fanfic about the Kenshin-gumi traveling through time after accidentally getting trapped in a time machine while attending a high school Science Fair. Will they ever find their way back to the present? Lost in Time Comedy Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy! (created 3/02, posted 6/02)

  


_Author's Comments: Please note, this is a humor fic and should not be taken seriously. Expect a lot of OOCness on the part of the characters and situations. Also, I have done extensive research on many of the historical and scientific facts that will be weaved in throughout the story. However, I've changed those facts to fit my comedy story. I will post the internet sites of my research for those who want the real facts._^_^

  
  


**LOST IN TIME  
Part Three**

  
  


_"Hey, where's Kenshin?" _

Enishi pointed toward his computer screen. His data showed that he was sent back in time to the year 1175 BC. Enishi laughed manically. "Muwahahaha!!! It worked! My invention worked!!"

"Yeah okay, so it worked," Sano sarcastically replied. "Now quit gloating and bring Kenshin back."

"Sorry, I can't do that. He didn't take the CD disc he needed in order to get back to present time."

Kaoru's eyes widened as she shouted, "What!! This can't be happening! Kenshin!"

  
***************** 

Enishi put his arm around Kaoru's shoulders. "There, there, don't worry. I'll take care of you my sister."

Kaoru suddenly realized her closeness to Enishi. She pushed herself back from him and shoved her finger into his face threatening him. "I'm not your sister Enishi!"

"But you're the closest thing to having a sister."

"Listen Enishi, you had better find a way to bring Kenshin back or else!"

"Calm down tanuki," replied Principal Saitoh. "We'll get your idiot boyfriend back."

Kaoru blushed furiously. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"You could have fooled me by the way you were playing with his hair earlier," smirked Saitoh.

Kaoru blushed furiously again before stomping away from him.

Aoshi stepped in. After briefly looking over Enishi's project icy blue eyes met Gein.

"So what you're saying is the CD discs lying on the table contains various time periods in history. If Himura doesn't have the disc, he won't be able to come back to the future. He will be trapped in the past forever."

"Uhm... That's about right," replied Gein as he recorded the data. "But it's no great lost. Himura's a dork. Who cares if he never comes back. I didn't like him anyway."

"Shut up you skull wearing freak," scowled Sano as he grabbed Gein by the collar. "That's my best friend you're talking about."

"And mine too," added Misao.

"Kenshin...."

"Ken-san."

"If you're all so worried about him, then go back in time and get him," suggested Enishi. "I've made extra portable time machines. I can monitor your activities from my main computer."

"That's a great idea Enishi," replied Kaoru as she walked over to his table. "Hand over the discs. I'm going to bring Kenshin back."

"But Kaoru, the past is not a safe place for you. Why don't you stay here in the present with me," he said while grabbing hold of her hand. "Let the others go."

"No! I'm going back in the past to get Kenshin," she firmly stated as she jerked her hand out of Enishi's.

"Your choice," he said while fitting everyone with the portable time machines. 

_"I'll make sure nothing happens to you my sister. But I can't guarantee the same for Himura. I'll make him pay for what he did. My life was great, that is until five years ago. That's when Himura and his uncle moved next door._

Kaoru use to come over my house and play games with me. She was like the sister I never had. And my mother Tomoe used to shower me with her love all the time. But when Himura started coming over everything changed. Mother and Kaoru started paying more attention to Himura just because he was an orphan. If he stays in the past, then things will go back to normal. Then I can have my mother and Kaoru's attention again."

Yahiko rushed up, "Wait for me! I'm coming too!"

"The past is no place for a little squirt like you," chuckled Sano. "Go back home."

"No way rooster head," retorted Yahiko. "Kenshin is my friend too! I'm coming!"

"Strap the brat up and take him with you," snorted Saitoh. "Hurry up Yukishiro and get them all out of here."

Enishi set the time coordinates to 1175 B.C. on his computer.

"I've set the coordinates to 1175 B.C., the time period Himura ended up in. Don't turn any of the dials on your time traveling machines until you've reached Himura. If you touch any of the dials or buttons, you will get off course."

"Hey can we listen to some hot jams, on this CD thing?"

Megumi whacked Sano's hand. "You big dumb rooster head! Didn't you just hear what he said? Don't touch anything!"

"Chill out fox, I was just kidding."

The group glared over to Sano and then back to Enishi.

"Now remember, when you go back in time, all of you will see each other for who you really are. Everyone else will view you as ordinary people who actually live in their time period." Enishi looked over to Gein and while covering his mouth whispered, "I hope."

"What was that Enishi?"

(cough, cough) "I was just clearing my throat Sanosuke. You needn't worry. Just make sure that you don't change anything in the past or you will alter the future. Got it!"

"Yeah, yeah I got it," he replied while eye Enishi suspiciously.

Enishi looked over his notes again and said to the group, "Everything seems in order. Is everyone ready?"

"Yes!!"

"Push the enter key Gein and let's start recording our own history."

Gein pushed the enter key on the computer causing another burst of bright lights and smoke. When everything cleared, they were all gone.

"Gein, do you think you can figure out a way for us to get a visual on them?"

"I'll try Enishi."

"Let me know when they return," requested Saitoh. "I'm sending them all to detention for breaking the rules. They know that traveling through time is not permitted during school hours. Darn rebellious kids!"

  
  


Meanwhile, back in 1175 B.C., Kenshin was now on a ship looking around. As he leaned against the side railing of the ship his mind began to drift on his situation.

_"How did I let myself get talked into this? If I remember my history correctly, Odysseus was a Greek hero. He also was a swordsman and sailor. I don't mind the water so much, but I can't even hold a bokken, let alone a sword. What am I going to do?"_

A big burly sailor walked up to Kenshin-Odysseus. "Oh great Odysseus, where should we go now?"

"Uhm.... that way," he pointed and replied with a trace of uncertainty in his voice.

The sailor let a loud laughter escape his lips and slapped Kenshin-Odysseus in the shoulder, sending him flying into a cabin door.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You are so funny great Odysseus. I can't wait to face the next adventure with you."

Kenshin-Odysseus remained on the floor with eyes swirling. _"I can't wait either. Oroo!"_

Suddenly, the men became rowdy. Kenshin-Odysseus heard them shouting, "Stowaways!!"

The big burly man rushed over and snatched Kenshin-Odysseus off the floor and down to the lower deck. "We found stowaways aboard our ship."

They shoved the two stowaways down to the floor.

"On your feet dogs! Kneel before the mighty Odysseus!" The big burly sailor stepped over one of the stowaways and walked over to Kenshin-Odysseus. 

"Oh mighty Odysseus, should we make these stowaways walk the plank?"

Before replying, Kenshin-Odysseus noticed that the stowaways were actually, Sano and Yahiko.

"Sano?"

"Kenshin? Is that you in those ancient clothes?"

Kenshin nodded.

"Hey buddy it's good to see you. We've come to take you back home," smiled Sano. As he reached out to touch Kenshin, he heard the sound of metal all around him. "What the...."

"Uhm.... My name is Odysseus and this is my crew," replied Kenshin. "Lower your swords men. I know these stowaways.... I mean men."

"Anything you say oh great Odysseus," responded the burly sailor. "Sorry crew, no fun tonight. I guess we'll have to find someone else to walk the plank."

As the crew separated, Kenshin smiled at Sano and Yahiko. "I'm really glad to see you guys. I was worried that I would be stuck here forever."

Sano ruffled Kenshin's red mane saying, "Yeah, yeah, don't start getting mushy on me." Then he shoved him down toward the floor. Kenshin just laughed at his tall lanky friend. He was happy to see someone from his own time.

Aoshi walked over to Kenshin and began to stare at him.

"Interesting. Enishi said that the people in this time period would view us as ordinary people. When you came through time, you must have somehow joined bodies with Odysseus."

"I think you are right Aoshi," replied Kenshin as he stood. "When I gaze at my reflection, I look the same and at times feel the same. But then at certain times, I feel different, more confident."

"Hey, why did the crew think that we were stowaways but not old icy blue eyes over there."

"That's because I always do my homework Sagara."

Sano glared at Aoshi.

"Once Enishi said that Kenshin was trapped in 1175 B.C. I assumed that he would be sent back to the time of Odysseus. I began meditating in order to recall the names of the characters during that time period. That's when I felt the spirit of Eurylochos entering my body."

Sano stared at Aoshi for a moment and then said, "You know, you're pretty creepy Shinomori."

"Come on you guys, let's hurry up and get out of here," Yahiko worriedly said. "I have a bad feeling about this place. Like Aoshi said, I started thinking about all the stuff we read in history about Odysseus. He had to deal with a lot of monsters during his ten year journey."

"Aw... come on Yahiko-chan, don't tell me you're afraid of a giant cyclops or a few sea monsters," chuckled Sano.

"Stop calling me little," he said while jumping up on Sano's shoulders.

Kenshin chuckled at the two but then noticed the way Aoshi stared around them.

"What's the matter Aoshi?"

"I'm concerned about the girls. They left the same time we did. They should have been here by now."

"The girls," Kenshin asked. _"Kaoru."_

"Yeah, the fox, weasel and jou-chan came along with us. I wonder where they could be?"

"We have to split up and search for them," directed Kenshin. "They may be somewhere on the ship."

Kenshin, Sano, Aoshi and Yahiko searched the ship from top to bottom but couldn't find the girls. Suddenly, a crewman shouted, "Land Ho!!"

Kenshin, Sano, Aoshi and Yahiko ran to the side of the boat. They saw an island.

"Odysseus, the men are all hoping to get some food and water on the island of Aiaia. Permission to go ashore sir."

"Uhm.... Yes," answered Kenshin-Odysseus. As they approached the island, twenty-three of the crew member ran ashore.

Kenshin looked at Sano, Aoshi and Yahiko. "Let's search the ship again for the girls."

"Wait, can't we find them after I eat. I'm hungry," said Sano as he rubbed his belly. "I want to go on land to find some food."

"Me too," added Yahiko.

"You can eat later, we must find the girls first," said Kenshin.

"Suppose they are on land? They may be hurt or something and need our help."

"That's a good point Sano. I never thought about that."

Sano put his arm around Kenshin's neck. "So here's what we're going to do, Yahiko, Aoshi and I will search for the girls on land and you can search for the girls on the ship. If you don't find them on the ship, you can join us on land."

"Uhm... I guess that's okay." Sano whacked Kenshin hard on the back. "Great idea Kenshin, why didn't I think of that."

Sano, Aoshi and Yahiko rushed off the boat and went ashore.

"Oro, I hope they find the girls," sighed Kenshin.

  


As Sano, Aoshi and Yahiko made their way through the island, they notice a large palace.

"Hey Sano, do you think the girls are in that palace over there?"

"Maybe.... let's go check it out."

"I'll check around the area and join you two later," said Aoshi.

"Yeah you do that," replied Sano. "Come on brat let's go to the palace. There's got to be some food in there."

Sano and Yahiko rushed toward the palace. When they reached the palace, their eyes widened as they peered through the door and saw a table full of food.

"Wow! I've never seen so much food in my life! It looks like the kind of spread fit for a king!"

"Yeah, the people back in ancient days really knew how to throw a feast."

Suddenly, several pigs rushed out of the door and over to Sano. They began squealing wildly around him. Sano looked down at the pigs and frowned.

"Get away from me you stinking pigs or I'll eat all of you." The pigs immediately ran into the opposite direction, squealing all the way.

As Sano entered the palace Yahiko asked, "Do you think we should look for the girls?"

"Nah, they'll be fine. Besides, we shouldn't let all this food go to waste."

"Yeah, you're right," smiled Yahiko. "Last one to the table is a rotten egg!"

They both rushed to the table and began gobbling up all the food. Unbeknownst to Sano and Yahiko, eyes were upon them.

"Hey Yahiko, you little pig, why did you drink all the water?"

"Because I was thirsty that's why. And stop calling me little!"

"How am I suppose to eat all this food if I don't have nothing to wash it down with," said Sano as he munched upon a huge drumstick. "I wished we had some more to drink."

Suddenly a beautiful goddess appeared before his eyes. She had long black hair that flowed down to her waist. Her lips were an enticing ruby red. Her eyelids were painted with a hint of green. She wore a long flowing white gown with gold ties around her petite waist. As she sauntered over to Sano his nose became filled with the sweetness of her perfume.

"Would you like a drink, my brave strong sailor," she seductively asked.

Sano was mesmerized by her charm and beauty. "Hey baby, I'll take whatever you're giving."

The goddess poured him a drink. As he drank, Yahiko stared at her and then said, "Hey, aren't you Megumi Takani?"

She nodded but then added, "In this time period I'm known as... the goddess Circe," she sweetly crooned while winking at Sano.

Sano was completely love struck. "The fox is..... The Goddess Circe," he sighed.

Yahiko began to mutter to himself, _"Goddess Circe... Goddess Circe... Hmm......"_ He started scratching his head as he continued to pondering over Circe's name. _"Why does that name sound so familiar?"_

Circe-Megumi brought a pitcher of drink over to Sano. As she poured the drink in his cup, she continued to seduce him into drinking more. "Drink up my handsome sailor Sanosuke Sagara."

Sano quickly drank everything she poured in his cup. After wiping his mouth with his arm, he grew closer to Circe-Megumi.

"Hey fox, I never knew you could be so sexy. I didn't recognize you at first made up like that."

Sano wrapped his arms around her waist. "Baby, you look so good I could just eat you up," he whispered as he inched his face closer to hers.

A wicked grin and fox ears popped up on Circe-Megumi's head. "I think you've gotten that wrong. I think I'll be eating you up."

"Playing hard to get huh baby, heh! heh!"

Yahiko eyes widened upon realizing what was going on. "Wait! I remember now. The Dread Goddess Circe must have taken over Megumi's body! That witch Circe is the one who turned men into pigs!"

Sano jumped back. "What!"

Megumi-Circe laughed, "Ohhohohoho!"

"Yeah that's the fox all right. I know that laugh anywhere."

"If you had done your homework, you would have figured this out long ago Sanosuke Sagara. But now its too late."

"Too late! What do you mean by that fox..... Oink, oink!"

Yahiko nearly fainted when he looked at Sano. "What's wrong with you? You're starting to look and sound like a pig!"

"What!" Sano looked down and noticed his belly was swollen. "No, I think you're wrong Yahiko."

"Then why is your stomach so big?"

"I think it's just from pigging out on all the food I ate. Oink, Oink!" Sano quickly covered his mouth thinking, _"Did I just.... Oink?"_

Circe-Megumi laughed and waved her magic wand over him saying, "Since you like eating like a pig, you may as well become one!"

"POOF!!"

Sano was now running around squealing on all fours with a red bandana tied to his forehead and a white shirt with the bad symbol on the back.

Next Circe-Megumi waved her magic wand over Yahiko to transform him. He tried running away,

"Keep that thing away from me! I don't want to be a..... 

"POOF!!"

Yahiko was now runny around on all fours squealing like a little piglet. Pig-Sano ran over to Circe-Megumi.

"Why fox... Oink, oink, snort! Why!.... Oink, oink!"

Circe-Megumi glared down at him and answered, "Because all men are pigs. Ohhohoho!!"

"Megumi! Oink! Oink! Circe! Oink! Oink!"

"Just consider this as payback from this morning Sanosuke," chuckled Megumi-Circe. "If you hadn't been flirting with Sayo, I wouldn't have gone along with Circe's scheme."

"Okay..... oink, oink! You've had your fun.... oink, oink. Now change me back!"

"I can't."

"Why not.... oink, oink!"

"If you had done your homework, you would know that only the Greek hero Odysseus can reverse the spell."

"Squeal, we've got to find Kenshin squeal," Yahiko-piglet.

Circe-Megumi herded Sano-pig and Yahiko-piglet over to the pigpen where the rest of Odysseus pig-men were. They all squeal at the sight of Circe-Megumi.

Sano-pig looked up at her. Megumi-Circe said, "Don't look so sad rooster head.... or shall I say pighead. Ohhohoho!"

  


Aoshi stood in the shadows observing the whole thing. He hurried back to the ship to report all the things he had saw to Kenshin-Odysseus.

  
  
  


Author's Notes: Konnichiwa minna san! I love all of you so much for the reviews and encouragement. Arigatou! I was kinda of depressed about my writing. But I feel better now after reading such wonderful review. Keep the reviews coming!^_^ (Oh yeah SMDSP you're right, this is a cross between Quantum Leap and Time Machine, and yeah chibi-angel, I'm having just too much fun with this story. ^_^)

Okay, I know the Megumi-Circe thing is a little confusing, so let me explain. Whenever reference are being made about school and homework or personal stuff, I have Megumi as (Megumi-Circe). Whenever Circe is doing her bad stuff I have her as (Circe-Megumi). Hope that is not confusing. Also, I read where the pigs were able to talk at first. But they slowly lost there human speech once they had completely transformed into pigs. In this story, I let Sano and Yahiko keep their speech for a while. 

So, what's a Greek hero to do? And what about Sano and Yahiko? Will they stay pigs forever? Find out in the next chapter coming soon.^_^ Also, a little Sano and Megumi waff in the next chapter too. (P.S. Let me know if you catch any mistakes, I'll fix it before by the time I post the next chapter. Thanks)

As mentioned earlier, I did modify stuff in the account of Odysseus for the sake of this story. For real details go to: http://www.thanasis.com/sirens.html and www.pantheon.org/articles/s/sirens.html.

As usual, constructive reviews are welcomed as long as they are genuine and not sarcastic. Thank you for reading and being a considerate reviewer. ^_^

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit.**

  


Author's Notes: A/U fanfic about the Kenshin-gumi traveling through time after accidentally getting trapped in a time machine while attending a high school Science Fair. Will they ever find their way back to the present? Lost in Time Comedy Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy! (created 3/02, posted 6/02)

  


_Author's Comments: Please note, this is a humor fic and should not be taken seriously. Expect a lot of OOCness on the part of the characters and situations. Also, I have done extensive research on many of the historical and scientific facts that will be weaved in throughout the story. However, I've changed those facts to fit my comedy story. I will post the internet sites of my research for those who want the real facts._^_^

  
  


**LOST IN TIME  
Part Four**

  
  


_Circe-Megumi herded Sano-pig and Yahiko-piglet over to the pigpen where the rest of Odysseus pig-men were. They all squeal at the sight of Circe-Megumi._

Sano-pig looked up at her. Megumi-Circe said, "Don't look so sad roosterhead.... or shall I say pighead. Ohhohoho!"

Aoshi-Eurylochos stood in the shadows observing the whole thing. He hurried back to the ship to report all the things he had saw to Kenshin.

*****************

"They're pigs?"

"Yes Himura, they're pigs."

"Hmm... I never thought that Sano and Yahiko would be affected by Circe's spell. What are we going to do Aoshi?"

"Think Himura. What did we study in history class about Circe?"

"Uhm....." sweatdrops. "I think I remember. But are you sure you didn't just get scared and make all that up?"

Icy blue eyes glared threatenly into violet eyes. "Are you calling me, the one striving to be the greatest, to be a coward?"

Kenshin waved his hands saying, "Now, now Aoshi, you know that I would never call you a coward. It's the Odysseus side of me that's calling the Eurylochos side of you a coward."

Aoshi narrowed his eyes at Kenshin.

"It's apparent that you didn't pay attention to the teacher during history class. So let me refresh your memory. After Circe turned Odysseus' men into swine, the sole survivor, Eurylochos, ran back to Odysseus and urged him to set sail immediately. He relayed the story of the evil goddess Circe and how she would turn Odysseus and the rest of his crew into swines if they went back to her palace. The history book also said that Odysseus was not afraid. He wouldn't leave his men as swine and he would not risk any of the other men on his ship in a fight with Circe.

Himura, I would suggest that you search deep within yourself and find the courage that Odysseus once had. Take up Odysseus' sword and let us go back for Sanosuke, Yahiko and Megumi. They need our help."

While Kenshin stood pondering over what he should do, Aoshi retrieved the sword from Odysseus cabin.

"Take this and let us go."

"A real sword! But I've never held a real sword. It looks so... so dangerous. Somebody might get hurt, _"namely me, oro!"_

"Take it Himura."

"But I'm lousy at Kendo. I can't even hold a bokken without dropping it," whined Kenshin.

"Take the sword Himura," demanded Aoshi.

Kenshin took hold of the sword but suddenly dropped it.

"See, I told you I can't do it."

"Meditate Himura! Meditate! Find the courage of Odysseus within you. You and the spirit of Odysseus should become as one."

Kenshin watched Aoshi mediate. Then he tried meditating. After forty-five minutes of complete meditation, Kenshin suddenly felt a strength that was not his own. He bent down and grabbed hold of the sword. He began wielding it as if he had been a great swordsmen all his life.

"I did it Aoshi! I feel Odysseus' spirit of courage growing inside of me! Let's go get our friends!"

As they rushed off the ship and onto the shore, Kenshin-Odysseus turned to Aoshi and said, "Let me deal with Megumi-Circe, you go find Sano, Yahiko and the other men." Aoshi nodded and went into the opposite direction.

Along the trail to the palace, Kenshin-Odysseus met Hermes, the messenger of the gods, in the guise of a teenager named Amasku Shougo.

"Good day Kenshin-Odysseus."

"Shougo?"

"Yes, but I'm known in this world as Shougo-Hermes. I am the son of god!"

"Which god?"

"Zeus."

"Oh. So why are you here?"

"Principal Saitoh sent me."

"What does he want."

"He wanted me to tell you that if you don't hurry back to the future, you'll get a month worth of detention."

"Oroo!"

"I also came to tell you of a way to entrap Circe-Megumi and free Sano, Yahiko and the rest of the crew."

"Please tell me Shougo-Hermes what to do?"

"I will help you only if you obey the gods."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I'm a messenger, not an interpreter."

"Oro," sighed Kenshin-Odysseus. Shougo-Hermes reached down and pulled a plant called 'moly' from the ground and explained that mere mortals found it difficult to dig-up but he, as a son of god, could do all things.

Kenshin-Odysseus took the antedote and bid Shougo-Hermes a safe journey back to the future. He then went boldly into Circe's palace.

"Welcomed Ken-san-Odysseus, I've been waiting for you," purred Circe-Megumi. "You must be very thirsty after running all the way to the palace. Here, let me offer you a drink," she said while pouring him a drink and handing him the cup.

"Thank you Circe-Megumi-dono for the drink," he smiled while accepting the cup from her. "Sessha really is thirsty."

Sano and Yahiko were squealing their little pig heads off trying to warn Kenshin-Odysseus not to drink. But it was too late. Kenshin-Odysseus had already drank the potion. When Circe-Megumi thought the potion had taken effect, she struck Kenshin-Odysseus with her magic wand. The wand was supposed to complete the transformation process but it didn't work.

Circe-Megumi's eyes widened. "What happened? You should be a cute little red-headed pig by now."

"I took an antedote before coming here," he said before drawing his sword on her. "Circe, release Megumi-dono, Sano, Yahiko and the other men from under your evil spell."

Aoshi-Eurylochos had already released the pig-men and they were now running around the palace. Sano-pig and Yahiko-piglet scurried next to Kenshin-Odysseus.

Fox ears popped up on Megumi-Circe's head as she glanced down at Sano-pig.

"I'll change your crew and everyone else back under one condition."

Kenshin-Odysseus scratched his head. "Condition? I don't remember reading that in history class."

"Actually, I just made it up," smiled Megumi-Circe. "I'm making my own history. Ohhohoho!"

"Oroo!"

"I'll let Circe change everyone back as long as Sanosuke promises not to flirt with Sayo or any other girls."

"No way fox! Oink! Oink!"

Everyone, including the pig-men, glared at Sano.

"Okay, okay... oink, oink.... I was just kidding.... oink, oink. You have my word fox."

Circe-Megumi narrowed her eyes at Sano and began privately conversing with Megumi.

**Circe:** _"I don't trust him. I think we should leave him as a pig."_   
**Megumi:** _"Hmm.... me too. Then maybe he won't flirt with other girls. Ohhohoho!"_   
**Circe:** _"Now I see why I chose your body. We think alike."_   
**Megumi:** _"Yes we do. But I've had enough fun for one day. I think Sanosuke has learned his lesson. We should return him back to his human form now."_   
**Circe:** _"I guess we have no choice, especially with Odysseus-Kenshin pointing that sword at our throat."_

"Okay, we surrender," said Circe-Megumi. She released Sano, Yahiko and the rest of Odysseus' twenty two pig-men and ceremoniously anointed them with another one of her potions. The men were restored to their original forms but they were taller and more handsome than before they had been enswined. Well, that is, all except Sano and Yahiko. They remained the same.

"Hey fox, you could have buffed me up so more."

"Yeah, I wished you could have made me taller."

Fox ears appeared upon Megumi-Circe's head again. "It's not to late to turn you two back into pigs again." She pointed her magic wand at them.

"Okay, okay, fox you win," said Sano as he and Yahiko ran behind Kenshin-Odysseus.

Kenshin-Odysseus' men were very happy to be restored to their former self.

"I'm sorry to have enswined all of you," Circe-Megumi humbly said. "Let me make up for my wicked actions by offering you men something to drink.

The men all screamed and ran out of her palace.

Circe-Megumi looked puzzled by the reaction from the men. "Did I say something to offend them?"

Kenshin-Odysseus just smiled and said, "Come on everyone, let's get back to the ship. We still must find Kaoru and Misao."

"But I can't go," replied Megumi. "Circe and I are as one. The only way to break the spell is by a kiss from Odysseus, or shall I say Ken-san."

Megumi-Circe winked at Kenshin-Odysseus. He turned crimson in color. Sano immediately went over to Megumi-Circe and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What do you think you're doing chicken head!"

"I'm making my own history, just like you did." With that said, Sano leaned in to kiss her lips.

"Eww..... Get away from me you big rooster head! You smell like a pig!"

"Oh shut up fox and let me kiss you."

"Where's that wand!"

Before she could reach the wand, Sano had already pressed his lips into hers kissing her with all the passion that burned inside of him. Circe forced Megumi to surrender under his kiss, allowing herself to indulge in such a rare pleasure.

As Megumi began to moan, a red faced Kenshin and Yahiko stood gawking at them.

"Ewww... that's nasty," said Yahiko before running out of the palace back toward the ship.

"Wait, I'm coming too," said Kenshin.

Aoshi grabbed him back by the color. "Sorry Himura, but you have to stay and make sure that Sano and Megumi leave unharmed. Circe is still inside of Takani."

Kenshin sighed after realizing that Aoshi was right. He remained in the palace while Aoshi went back to the ship. He quitely walked over to the heavily embraced couple hoping that they would come up for air soon. But they were so engrossed in their kiss they didn't notice anything around them. Kenshin gently tapped them on their shoulders.

"Uhm.... Sano...." tap, tap, tap...

"Megumi-dono...." tap, tap, tap....

"Circe...."

"Anyone?"

"Oroo!"

While Kenshin kept trying to break them up from the kiss, Circe began to commuicate with Megumi. 

**Circe:**_"Wow! He's not only a handsome hunk, he's a great kisser too! I haven't enjoyed a kiss like this in centuries."_   
**Megumi:**_ "This kiss was meant for me. You can leave now Circe."_   
**Circe:**_ "I get the hint, two's company and three's a crowd. I guess I'll leave you two alone for a while. But let me know if you need any help."_

With that, Circe's happy spirit departed from Megumi. Finally, Sano and Megumi broke their kiss.

"Odysseus...."

Kenshin-Odysseus jumped upon hearing his name. "Did.... did you hear something," he stuttered.

"Yes, it's Circe," smiled Megumi as she pointed to an image of Circe standing behind him.

"As you continue on your journey, you will find your other classmates. I've given Megumi a special gift. Please hold on to the gift, for you will need it in order to appease Poseidon the sea god. After you have given Poseidon the gift, he will help you return to the future."

"Thank you Circe for your help," smiled Kenshin-Odysseus.

"I must warn you of one more thing. As you go on your journey, you will come upon three Sirens. Be careful not to succumb to their beauty and sweet singing. They will lead you to your death."

"Thank you again Circe," smiled Kenshin-Odysseus.

"Sanosuke..."

"Yes Circe.."

"You're a great kisser. Stop by to see me the next time you come back to my time period. I'll show you a good time," winked Circe before disappearing.

"You heard that fox. I'm a great kisser."

"Don't let that go to your big chicken head."

"You're just jealous," smirked Sano.

"Listen rooster head, it's not too late to turn you back into a pig."

"You wouldn't..."

Fox ears popped up on Megumi's head. "I've memorized the potion Circe used." She tapped her forehead and smiled wickedly. "I've got it all up here."

"Megumi!!"

"Ohhohoho!!"

Kenshin-Odysseus smiled as he watched the two bicker all the way back to the ship. After sneaking Megumi on board, (because bringing a woman on board was considered bad luck) and dressing her up as one of the crew men, they set sail in search of Kaoru and Misao.

  


On the isle of the Sirens, sat three sea-nymphs. They're names were Kaoru-Pisinoe, Misao-Aglaope and Tsubame-Thelxiepia.

"Mou! We've been sitting on this island all day waiting for Kenshin. When is he going to get here?"

"Himura and the others should be arriving anytime now. But being a Siren isn't too bad. We've met a lot of cute sailors today," smiled Misao-Agalope. "The one with the blue eyes reminded me of my Aoshi."

"One of the sailors said that he liked the way I played my flute," blushed Tsubame-Thelxiepia. "It's too bad he crashed his ship into a big rock."

"Well that's what he gets for flirting with a little girl," replied Kaoru-Pisinoe.

Suddenly, the fog around their island began to disperse. The girls saw a ship heading into their direction.

"Hey look over there! It looks like another ship coming," said Kaoru-Pisinoe as she pointed in the direction of the ship.

Misao-Agalope smiled brightly. "Okay girls it's show time!"

One of them played the lyre, another sang, and another played the flute in order to attract the sailors.

  


"Say Kenshin, I wonder if the Sirens are really as hot as the history book says they are."

Before Kenshin replied, Megumi walked past Sano and tapped her forehead while grinning wickedly at him. Sano sweat dropped after remembering what Megumi had told him earlier. 

**Begin Flashback**   
"Listen rooster head, it's not too late to turn you back into a pig."   
"You wouldn't..."   
"I've memorized the potion Circe used," she said while tapping her forehead.   
**End Flashback**

"On second thought, never mind," sighed Sano. "I don't want to know."

Kenshin-Odysseus chuckled lightly.

"Before we reach the isle of the Sirens, we should all plug up our ears with wax," suggested Aoshi-Eurylochos.

"Why?"

Aoshi-Eurylochos turned to Yahiko and explained, "Because Greek legend has it that the Sirens used their charm and the power of their songs to lure sailors to their destruction. The words of their songs were more enticing than the melody itself. The Sirens would give knowledge to every man who came to them, they say, ripe wisdom and a quickening of the spirit."

"It sounds scary," said Yahiko. "Give me some of that wax, I'll help give out the rest to the crew."

As Sano, Megumi and Yahiko distributed the wax, Kenshin-Odysseus and Aoshi-Eurylochos conversed about the Sirens.

"I know that I shouldn't listen to their singing, but maybe the Sirens will know where Kaoru and Misao are," said Kenshin-Odysseus.

"Yes they may be able to give us a lead. But in order not to succumb to their charm, I will bind you with this cord, firmly against the mast so that you won't fall prey to the Sirens evil scheme. We can't afford to get shipwrecked."

"That's a good idea Aoshi. Make the cords good and firm and no matter what, don't release me."

"Understood," replied Aoshi-Eurylochos as he tied Kenshin-Odysseus to the mast. Kenshin-Odysseus saw Aoshi-Eurylochos about to go into his meditative state.

"Aren't you going to put wax in your ears too?"

"No. When I am meditating, I block everything else out and become one with my spirit."

Kenshin-Odysseus just nodded and then thougth, _"Sano was right, Aoshi can be creepy at times."_

As the ship sailed near the isle, the sea was calm. Over the waters came the lovely sounds of the Sirens. It was so ravishing and attractive. But Kenshin-Odysseus closed his eyes and refused to give in to their charm. That is, until he heard something different.

"Kenshin! Kenshin!!"

_"That lovely voice.... is it... Kaoru? No. It can't be. My mind must be playing tricks on me. I miss her sooo much that I'm going crazy. It must be the Sirens way of making a man go insane. I will not listen."_

"Hey Himura!! Hurry up and get your butt over here and rescue us!!"

Kenshin-Odysseus jerked his eyes open and head up. _"There's no mistaking that voice."_

"Sano! Aoshi! Release me at once! The girls are on that island!"

Sano's ears were stopped up with wax. He couldn't here Kenshin. Aoshi was in a deep meditative state, not able to hear anything either. After seeing that they would not respond, Kenshin-Odysseus looked over toward Yahiko hoping to get his attention.

"Yahiko!! We must help Kaoru-dono and Misao!"

Yahiko's ears were stopped up with wax also.

Kenshin-Odysseus tried desperately to break free of the cords that Aoshi had tied. But no matter how hard he struggled, the cord seem to get tighter. He then cried out at the top of his lungs, hoping that someone would hear him. But, it was too no avail.

"Kenshin no baka!! Get over here and rescue me now," yelled Kaoru.

"Sorry Kaoru-dono, but I'm... tied up right now."

"I'm known as Kaoru-Pisinoe in this world.... WITHOUT THE DONO!!"

"oro!"

Misao-Agalope saw Aoshi. "AOSHI!!! Help me!!"

Aoshi didn't move. He was still deep in meditation.

"Arghhhh!!!!" Misao-Agalope grew so angry that she threw Kunais at Kenshin. One hit above his head on the mast causing his eyes to swirl and another kunai landed next to Aoshi's feet making him look up. When he saw Misao, he smiled inwardly, careful not to show any outward emotions.

He rushed over to Kenshin and began untying him. "We must hurry and rescue the girls before sailing past them. Legend has it that when Odysseus safely passed the Sirens, they died."

After getting loose, Kenshin and Aoshi alerted Sano, Megumi and Yahiko about the girls. They worked together to rescue the girls and bring them safely onto the ship.

"I thought we would never see you again," cried Kaoru as she hugged Kenshin's neck tightly.

"Ka.... Kao...ru-do...no..... I.... ca...n't..... brea...the..."

"Sorry Kenshin," she said upon releasing him. His eyes began swirling as he fell to the floor. Everyone laughed.

"I almost forgot the discs," said Kaoru. "Here put this in your CD time machine."

Kenshin did as she instructed.

"Now everyone, set the coordinates too...."

Suddenly, the waters began to rage as a giant well built man, stood out of the water. He held a huge trident in his hand. In a loud thunderous voice he said,

"WHO DARES TO CROSS **MY WATERS** WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!"

One of the crewsmen stuttered, "It.... It's Poseidon! God of the sea, protector of all waters!"

All the crewmen began to bow down and tremble in fear. Except for Kenshin-Odysseus.

_"That voice.... so arrogant.... so conceited.... so..._ He looked up into Poseidon's face.

"Shishou?"

"Yes, baka deshi. But in this time period I'm known as Poseidon-Hiko, God of the sea. It is only befitting that I be a God."

"Oroo! _"Of all places for my uncle to show up."_

"Shishou-Poseidon, have you come to help us get back home," asked Kenshin-Odysseus.

"No."

"Did Principal Saitoh send you?"

"No."

"Then why did you come Shishou-Poseidon?"

"I've run out of sake and I need you to get me some more. I hear they make good sake in the past."

"Why can't you get it yourself," whined Kenshin-Odysseus.

"What! You dare question a God!" He then thew a lightening bolt at Kenshin-Odysseus.

"Orooo!"

As Kenshin-Odysseus stood charbroiled, Megumi whispered, "Ken-san-Odysseus, quick, give him the gift that Circe said that would appease him. Then maybe he will help us get back to the future."

Kenshin-Odysseus began to sweat drop and stuttered, "Uhm.... I accidentally knocked it overboard when we were pulling Kaoru-dono and Misao on board."

"You what!!" cried everyone on board. 

"I heard that Baka-deshi-Odysseus! You will pay for destroying good sake!"

He took his Trident out and caused a huge world pool. The ship fell into the world pool causing the crew to get back to their homes safely. Enishi and Gein were now monitoring everyone's activities on their computer in the future. With all the confusion, Enishi used that opportunity to send Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, Megumi, Misao, Aoshi, Yahiko and Tsubame spiraling through time again.

"Where are we going to end up next," shouted Kaoru.

"I don't know," Kenshin shouted back in response. "Everyone! Hold on to one another!"

They all tried to stay together, but they were travelling so fast through time that they were forced apart.

"Kenshin!!"

  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......   
  


Author's Notes: Konnichiwa minna san! Wow! You guys are really great reviewers! Thanks for enjoying my ficcy. Are you having fun! I am! I loved all the suggestions and comments. Keep them coming!^_^

Okay, as you know, there is just too many characters involved in Homer's Odyssey. I really couldn't fit everything in. I only wanted to do two chapters highlighting what I thought would be fun to have the Kenshin-gumi in. I started to do the House of Hades scene with Shishio as lord of the underworld, but changed my mind. (sob, sob) I really had to shorten it so that I could move on to the next part. So, in the next chapter you will see at least two historical figures. I'm kinda of working in a timeline that will bring the Kenshin gumi to Battousai's time and then back to the future. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

(P.S. For any Greek Mythology fanatics, go to the following sites for more info: http://www.messagenet.com/myths/immortals.html; www.pantheon.org/articles/s/sirens.html and http://www.thanasis.com/sirens.html.)

As usual, constructive reviews are welcomed as long as they are genuine and not sarcastic. Thank you for reading and being a considerate reviewer. ^_^

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter Five

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit.**

  


Author's Notes: A/U fanfic about the Kenshin-gumi traveling through time after accidentally getting trapped in a time machine while attending a high school Science Fair. Will they ever find their way back to the present? Lost in Time Comedy Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy! (created 3/02, posted 6/02)

  


_Author's Comments: Please note, this is a humor fic and should not be taken seriously. Expect a lot of OOCness on the part of the characters and situations. Also, I have done extensive research on many of the historical and scientific facts that will be weaved in throughout the story. However, I've changed those facts to fit my comedy story. I will post the internet sites of my research for those who want the real facts._^_^

  
  


**LOST IN TIME  
Part Five**

  
  


_".....Where are we going to end up next," shouted Kaoru._

"I don't know," Kenshin shouted back in response. "Everyone! Hold on to one another!"

They all tried to stay together, but they were travelling so fast through time that they were forced apart.

"Kenshin!!"

*****************

After being hurled through time, Kenshin found himself lying on the floor of a huge castle. Sounds of footsteps were heard rushing toward him. Kenshin looked up and found several well dressed men making a big commotion over him.

"My Lord Leofric! 

"Are you hurt Lord Leofric?"

"Allow me to help you up Lord Leofric."

"Oro?" 

"What's wrong my lord?"

"Who did you say I was again," asked Kenshin while scratching his head.

All the servants glanced at one another.

"Why you are Leofric, Earl of Mercia," replied the head servant as he helped Kenshin to stand.

Kenshin looked around at the various paintings, servant's clothing and furniture that was in the room.

_"Hmm.... judging from the things around me, I've probably landed in England some time during medieval ages."_

"What century is this?"

The head servant arched his eyebrows deeply at Kenshin. "It is the 11th century my lord. Please come and sit down. You must have hit your head harder than I thought. I'm sure you'll be fine after you have rested up a bit."

As the head servant lead Kenshin to a chair, he turned to the servant standing near the doorway and saying, "You... lowly servant.... go flog yourself fifty times for causing Lord Leofric to fall and hurt his head on your wet floor."

"Yes sir," replied the man as he rushed out of the room.

Kenshin's eyes widened up at the head servant. "Don't you think that flogging is a bit harsh for something that wasn't his fault? I should have been more careful walking on a wet floor."

"Nonsense my lord. The servant's wet floor caused you to fall, so it is the lowly servant's fault. Besides, flogging is the preferred form of punnishment now a days," stated the head servant. "But if flogging is not to your liking, we could easily have him burned at the stake, fed to the wolves or hung by sundown. Which would you prefer?"

"No! No! I guess flogging will be fine," gulped Kenshin-Leofirc. _"That's right. Medieval times were pretty barbaric. I've got to find the others before something bad happens to them."_

Kenshin was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a tall dark muscular man enter the room dressed in an elaborate religious garb.

"Anji Yuukyuzan?"

"Yes, but in this century, I'm a priest who serves in an abbey in Coventry."

"Oh. So why are you here?"

"Principal Saitoh sent me."

"What does he want now!"

"He wanted me to tell you that he's giving you two months worth of detention."

"Oroo!"

"I think it is time we discuss the needs of the community Lord Kenshin-Leofric."

Kenshin-Leofric nodded.

"When we last spoke, you suggested imposing more taxes in order to help fund the various needed facilities and services for the people of Coventry."

"Uhm.... yes, yes, more taxes is a good idea," replied Kenshin-Leofric.

"But you've already imposed enough taxes my lord," replied a female voice entering the room.

All eyes in the room were now fixed upon the angelic creature who had entered. Kenshin-Leofric couldn't believe his eyes. The ravenous beauty standing before him wore a royal blue silk tunic with various designs stitched in the finest gold thread. Her long raven hair was flowing freely down her back touching her waist. Her sapphire eyes sparkled from the light entering the room. The young lady bowed gracefully before Kenshin-Leofric and blushed under his stare.

_"She looks absolutely beautiful. Ahhh...... my sweet, sweet Kaoru..... "_

Kenshin-Leofric had lost the ability to speak at the sight of her. After several minutes, he finally found his vocal chords and stuttered, "Ka-rou-do-no?"

"Yes," she smiled softly, "but in this century I'm known as Lady Godiva-Kaoru, your wife."

_"My wife? That's right. Leofric and Lady Godiva were husband and wife in the 11th century. Yeesss!! I think I'm going to love this adventure. I finally get to have the girl of my dreams all to myself. But, I'm afraid of touching her. She's like an angel. So beautiful, so graceful, so gentle, so....."_

He was suddenly pulled out of his musings by strong arms being wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Oh Kenshin-Leofric... I was so worried that I wouldn't find you," she said while hugging him tightly.

Kenshin began turning blue. "Ka-ro-u-do-no.... I.... can't.... brea...the"

"Opps! Sorry Kenshin-Leofric."

As Kenshin-Leofric lie on the floor with eyes swirling, the head servant motioned for everyone to leave the room.

"Kenshin, I'm worried about Misao and the others. I haven't seen them yet. Have you?"

"No, I just got here myself. I'm glad you're alright. We should hurry and find the others."

Before leaving the room Lady Godiva-Kaoru held Kenshin-Leofric's arm back.

"Wait, there's something important I need to discuss with you."

"What is it Kaoru-dono?"

"Stop calling me "dono"!!

"Sorry."

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about the high taxes you keep imposing upon the residents of Coventry."

Kenshin arched his eyebrows at her. "High taxes? Why are you talking to me about that?"

"I don't know, I guess it's the Lady Godiva in me," replied Kaoru-Lady Godiva. "Anyway, I feel that the arts hold some measure of culture for the people of Coventry. Look at this wonderful painting by the new artist name, Ryuuzaburo Okuma," she said pointing to the painting on the chair. "Sir Ryuuzaburo says it captures my inner beauty."

Kenshin-Leofric tilted his head from side to side trying to figure out the painting. Finally he burst into laughter.

"Ah ha, ha, ha! Inner beauty? It appears to me that Sir artist became intoxicated from all his paints. (snicker, snicker). This doesn't look anything like you. I should have him flogged for painting such a horrible thing." 

"You're just like the rest of the people, ignorant of the beauty of art," she pouted. "Why don't you take time and study the arts with me. Then you will understand what I am talking about."

"I have more important matters to attend to and so does the people of Coventry. Their main focus in life is on food, livestock and shelter. They're not interested in the arts as much as you are."

"Well if you'd stop piling up so many taxes then maybe the people would be interested in art," she pouted again while folding her arms and tapping her foot.

"You're so cute when you get angry my sweet wife," said Leofric-Kenshin as he moved closer to her. "Why don't we go back to my chambers and talk about something more important over a bottle of wine, (wink, wink).

Kenshin and Leofric began privately conversing with one another.   
**Kenshin**: _"Hey! Stop trying to make moves on my girlfriend."_   
**Leofric**: _"Well your "girlfriend" has combined with my "wife", just as we did._   
**Kenshin**: _"Oh.... You've got a point there. But still...."_   
**Leofric**: _"Listen, you and I both know that we want some. So let's humor her a little while longer and listen to her boring "stop taxing art and stop taxing the people" chatter. When she's done, we can move in and get some......."_

Lady Godiva and Kaoru had begun conversing privately too.   
**Kaoru**: _"I can't believe Kenshin asked me to.... to...... (blush, blush) go to his chambers."_   
**Lady Godiva**: _"No, I can assure you it wasn't your shy redheaded boyfriend suggesting the bedchamber. That was all my horny husband's doing. He never thinks above waist level when it comes to talking taxes with me."_   
**Kaoru**: _"Oh.... So what do we do now."_   
**Lady Godiva**: _"Whatever you do, stay strong and be forceful. Don't let him win this argument. We'll do whatever we have to in order to lower the taxes for the people."_   
**Kaoru**: _"Right!"_

Kaoru-Lady Godiva whacked Kenshin-Leofric over the head.

"Kenshin-Leofric no baka!!! High taxes are important! I'm not going anywhere with you until we have settled this matter once and for all!"

"Orooooo!"

Leofric and Kenshin began conversing again.   
**Leofric**: _"Your girlfriend can whack pretty hard."_   
**Kenshin**: _"I know, I know." (rubbing the lump on his head) "So what do we do now?"_   
**Leofric**: _"Hmm.... Knowing my wife, she'll never relent under this subject. So this is what we should do. Tell her that I will eliminate taxes on the arts and reduce the other taxes only if she rides through town in the nude."_   
**Kenshin**: _"What!! Kaoru naked!!! I think I feel a nose bleed coming on."_   
**Leofric**: _"Pull yourself together boy. Besides, I've just read your mind. I see that you've always fantasized about catching your girlfriend in the bath. Naughty, naughty."_   
**Kenshin**: _"Orooooo!"_   
**Leofric**: _"Don't worry, I don't think my wife would go so far to agree to ride through town nude. I don't think your girlfriend will either. So we're safe with this one. Now go on and tell her what I said."_

Kenshin-Leofric cleared his throat. "My dear wife, I've been thinking about what you said earlier. I agree that the people of Coventry should be involved with the arts. It will greatly enrich their culture as it did for other cultures. Take the ancient Greeks and Romans for example they considered nudity to be a thing of beauty. The arts....."

Kaoru and Lady Godiva began conversing privately as Kenshin-Leofric continued speaking.   
**Kaoru**: _"Uhm.... uhm.... (blush, blush) I know where he's going with this. I studied this in history class."_   
**Lady Godiva**: _"Shhh.... Keep quite. I've waited a long time to hear my husband gravel."_

".... so, I will agree to stop taxing the arts and the people only, if you ride through the crowded marketplace at midday in the nude. I want you to prove to the population that the naked body is a thing of beauty, glorious splendor and a work of art."

Lady Godiva-Kaoru was stunned.

Leofric and Kenshin began conversing privately as they watched the expression on Lady Godiva-Kaoru's face.   
**Leofric**: _"Look at them. I told you they wouldn't do it. This debate is over. Now, let's break open some wine and go celebrate in the bed chamber with our women."_   
**Kenshin**: _"Don't be so sure of yourself, look....."_

Lady Godiva-Kaoru smiled wickedly. "I accept your challenge my dear husband."

"What!!!" Kenshin-Leofric was astounded by her response. "What did you say!!"

"I said, I accept your challenge. I truly do believe in my crusade for stopping taxes. So I will ride through town tomorrow, at noon, in the nude. I must take my leave now, for I have many things to do in order to prepare for the ride."

With that, Lady Godiva-Kaoru left the room.

Leofric and Kenshin began conversing privately again.   
**Leofric**: _"What a woman!! I can't believe she's going to do it."_   
**Kenshin**: _"Orooo!! What have I gotten my sweet Kaoru into?"_   
**Leofric**: _"I can't wait to see your girlfriend's perfect body with my wife's proud spirit. This is going to prove quite interesting."_   
**Kenshin**: _"Leofric you pervert!! I'm going to strangle you for what you've done."_

Kenshin threw himself on the floor and began punching himself in the face. The head servant walked into the room and stared at Kenshin-Leofric on the floor.

"Oh, I see my lord has taken up flogging too."

Kenshin-Leofric stopped and stuttered, "It's.... uhm.... not what you think."

"Don't worry my lord, I will not allow you to flog yourself alone. Hey you.... lowly servant, get in here and flog yourself with Lord Leofric."

As the lowly servant entered the room Kenshin recognized him.

"Udo Jin-eh? You're the kid in my old kendo class. You're the lowly servant?"

"Yes, but in this century I'm known as Wilfred-Udo Jin-eh."

"Don't tell me, Principal Saitoh sent you to tell me about more detention, right?"

"No. I came on my own. I love the tools of torture in this century," smirked Wilfred-Jin-eh. "You should try the rack, it's very good for straightening up bad posture."

"Oro?"

Wilfred-Jin-eh began flogging himself harshly. "Ahh... this feels good...."

Kenshin-Leofric stared at Jin-eh. "He's soooo weird."

  
  


By the next day, talk of Lady Godiva's ride had spread in whispers throughout the whole of Coventry. Not wishing to reveal that this private conversation between Lady Godiva-Kaoru and Leofric-Kenshin had taken place, the marketplace's business proceeded as it might have done on any other less interesting Thursday in late August.

As noon approached, so did the nude bare backed rider. The rider sat straight and properly in the saddle with a look of pride and confidence. You could clearly see that the rider was unashamed. No jewelery or other adornment was worn.

The townspeople remained silent throughout most of the ride. Showing respect for what was being done on their behalf. The wind shifted slightly causing long lovely locks to flow in the wind. One person looked up and commented,

"See the beauty and splendor of our fair Lady Godiva. She rides through the streets proudly with her beautiful long red hair flowing freely in the wind. Wait a minute..... that's not Lady Godiva. She doesn't have red hair. That's a.... a.... man!! Let's get him!!"

"Oroooo!" 

Leofric and Kenshin began conversing privately again.   
**Leofric**: _"I told you this wouldn't work! You should have let my wife make her ride!"_   
**Kenshin**: _"There's no way I would allow everyone to oggle at my girlfriend's perfect body before I do. Now get out of my head Leofric!"_

Leofric departed leaving a naked Kenshin galloping quickly down the streets trying to escape an angry mob. He had the horse jump over people, carriages and houses. The angry mob finally gave up. They couldn't kee up with him.

On the outskirts of town, Kaoru stood patiently awaiting Kenshin. As he neared her, she glanced upward at the naked rider straddling the horse. He quickly covered his (blush, blush) personally belongings. Kaoru blushed deeply and giggled. Kenshin blushed crimson in color.

"Nice chest," she giggled.

"Uhm.... thanks," he stuttered.

"Thank you for riding for me Kenshin. I know I was suppose to but I was...." she started blushing and giggling.

"I would do anything for you Kaoru."

They both stood blushing at one another until Kenshin felt a slight breeze. Which brought to his mind his clothes.

"Uhm.... Kaoru.... Where are my clothes?"

"Over here," she replied while holding up his shirt and pants.

"May I have my clothes?"

"No. You have to get off your horse and come get them from me."

The young teenager's face turned a flaming red, matching his hair color.

"Oro!?!"

Kaoru giggled again. "I'm just teasing you silly. Here's your clothes," she said while covering her eyes and handing Kenshin his clothes. "I think we better hurry before that angry mob track us down."

Kenshin nodded and quickly put on his clothes. Kaoru suddenly saw men coming on horses with swords in their hands.

"Kenshin!! They're coming!!"

Kenshin quickly swept Kaoru off her feet onto his horse.

"Hold on," he shouted while making a made dash toward the end of the forest.

"Kaoru, when I give the word, press the button on my portable time machine. We're going to jump to a different time period."

"Okay!"

The angry men chased them through the forest to a clearing near a big cliff.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! There's no way to escape," laughed a big burly man.

Kenshin smiled and calmly replied, "Now." Kaoru pushed the button on Kenshin's portable time machine. The angry mob watched as Kenshin, Kaoru and the horse jumped off the cliff and disappeared before their eyes. They were all astounded.

"Where did that strange redheaded young man learn to ride a horse like that?"

"I guess we'll never know."

  


Kenshin and Kaoru were now drifting through time, not knowing where they will end up next.

  
  
GO TO NEXT PART   
  


Author's Notes: Konnichiwa minna san! Sorry it took so long. I've been busy updating my site. I really liked how it turned out. Thanks for sticking around and reading my stories. You guys are great! ^_^

Okay, you probably think I'm weird for putting in that Udo Jin-eh part. I've always thought that last line he uses after stabbing himself, "Ah... this feels good..." was just too weird. I knew I had to work it into one of my ficcies. Also, do we need to talk about that episode with Kenshin and that horse. I mean like really, I couldn't believe that episode. So I just had to poke fun of it. That's why I chose the Lady Godiva time period. Kenshin riding naked on a horse instead of Kaoru was just a funny thought to me. (But I'm sure he looked soooo sexy. heh, heh, bad Gypsy-chan, bad)

Anyhoo, next chapter will feature Aoshi/Misao and Yahiko/Tsubame and a few others. The chapter after that will be the meeting with the Battousai/Rurouni. They will all meet up in that time period before heading back to the future. So, I guess I have about three more chapter to go before I'm done with this crazy ficcie. Hope you can hang in there with me.^_^

Okay, reference time. For those wanting to check out the Lady Godiva thing go to the following sites: http://www.abacom.com/~jkrause/godiva.html or here http://www.infokey.com/Domesday/Godiva.htm.

As usual, constructive reviews are welcomed as long as they are genuine and not sarcastic. Thank you for reading and being a considerate reviewer. ^_^

  
  
  



	6. Chapter Six

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit.**

  


Author's Notes: A/U fanfic about the Kenshin-gumi traveling through time after accidentally getting trapped in a time machine while attending a high school Science Fair. Will they ever find their way back to the present? Lost in Time Comedy Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy! (created 3/02, posted 6/02)

  


_Author's Comments: Please note, this is a humor fic and should not be taken seriously. Expect a lot of OOCness on the part of the characters and situations. Also, I have done extensive research on many of the historical and scientific facts that will be weaved in throughout the story. However, I've changed those facts to fit my comedy story. I will post the internet sites of my research for those who want the real facts._^_^

  
  


**LOST IN TIME  
Part Six**

  
  


_".....Kaoru pushed the button on Kenshin's portable time machine. The angry mob watched as Kenshin, Kaoru and the horse jumped off the cliff and disappeared before their eyes._

"Where did that strange redheaded young man learn to ride a horse like that?"

"I guess we'll never know."

  


Kenshin and Kaoru were now drifting through time, not knowing where they will end up next.

*****************

Yahiko and Tsubame landed in a large tree after being hurled through time.

"Tsubame! Tsubame! Where are you?!!"

"I'm here Yahiko," she said while clinging onto a thick branch.

"Stay right there, I'll climb up to get you."

Yahiko began climbing from the lower part of the tree up to where Tsubame was.

"I'm afraid of heights," she whimpered while covering her eyes with one hand and holding onto the trunk of the tree with the other.

"Don't worry Tsubame, I promise not to let you fall."

He moved closer to her wrapping his arm around her and the narrow part of the tree. They both blushed at one another.

  


Down at the basin of the tree sat Aoshi scribbling out various calculations on paper. As he busied himself with his writing, a beautiful young lady dressed in a fashionable 16th century outfit, with matching parasol, approached him.

The young lady grinned widely upon catching sight of Aoshi.

"Beautiful day isn't it?"

He didn't respond.

"My, what a hot day," said the young woman. "Mind if I join you here in the shade?"

Still no response. He kept his head buried in his notes. The young woman became impatient and stomped her foot.

"Aoshi Shinomori! Why are you ignoring me," shouted Misao. "I've been travelling through time, searching for centuries trying to find you. And now that I've found you, you won't even look at me!"

Aoshi finally glanced upward at Misao and noticed how lovely she looked. She wore a white blouse with lace trimming. Her skirt was emerald green which matched her eye color. The front part of her skirt was split to reveal multiple petticoats underneath. Misao's hair was braided and wrapped circularly around her head forming a tight bun. Wisps of bangs and stray locks caressed her face.

_"I can't believe my eyes. Misao looks so elegant and graceful. She doesn't look anything like the little pesky tomboy girl that follows me around in school all day."_

Without a word, he stood and assisted her in sitting next to him.

Misao was taken back by his kind gesture.

_"Hmmm.... Aoshi is really acting strange. Must be this 16th century outfit. I must admit, I do look great in it. I'm glad I borrowed it from that dress shop back in town. I'll return it before anyone notice that it is missing."_

Misao blushed upon Aoshi's stare. "Uhm.... What are you working on Aoshi," she sweetly asked.

"In this century I'm known as Isaac Newton-Aoshi. And I'm working on the theory of gravity. So far, I have not yet been able to discover the cause of these properties of gravity from phenomena..... It is enough that gravity does really exist and acts according to the laws in the motions of the celestial moons and bodies.... I frame no hypotheses as of yet....."

"Oh.... I see. Well, you know what they say, 'what goes up, most come down,' ha, ha, ha!"

Aoshi arched his eyebrow at her and buried his head back into his research.

_"Misao no baka!! Just when you get Aoshi to take you serious, you just have to open your big mouth and say something stupid. Hmm.... This may be my only chance to confess my feelings for him. I've got to think of something intelligent to say."_

  


High into the tree, sat Yahiko and Tsubame. After hearing the voices below, Yahiko recognized them to belong to Aoshi and Misao. An evil grin grew on his face.

"Hey Tsubame, hand me that apple," whispered Yahiko.

"I think we should try to find a way down," Tsubame whispered back in response. "You can eat the apple later."

"I'm not going to eat it, I'm going to use it for something else."

Tsubame didn't understand what Yahiko meant, but she grabbed the apple that was nearest her hand and gave it to Yahiko.

Yahiko took the apple and aimed it for Misao's head, but the first one missed her. Misao glanced over to the fallen apple and thought nothing of it. Yahiko smirked before taking another apple and aiming it down toward Misao's head again. This time it contacted.

"Ouch," exclaimed Misao as she rubbed her head. "I didn't realize it was that windy. That's the second apple that fell from this tree."

She then heard snickering up in the tree. Misao glanced upward and found Yahiko with an apple in his hand. He threw it down toward her, "Take that you little weasel, ha! ha!"

Misao picked up some apples and began throwing them upward at Yahiko while shouting, "I'll get you monkey boy for ruining my perfect afternoon with Aoshi! Take that! And that!!"

"Here's more apples coming at you weasel girl!!"

Isaac Newton-Aoshi watched as apples were being thrown upward and falling down from the tree. He smiled and scribbled madly on his papers.

_"The apples being thrown down by Yahiko seems to be accelerated by each throw. The velocity of the apple changes from zero as it is hangs on the tree and moves toward the ground. Thus, by my own 2nd Law, there must be a force that acts on the apple to cause this acceleration. I'll call this force "acceleration of gravity", hmm.... maybe I'll shorten it to just "gravity."_

Suddenly, an angry dress shop owner and farmer was rushing toward them.

"Hey you kids! Get off my property," hollered the farmer as he ran toward the apple tree.

"Thief!! Give back my dress," yelled the dress shop owner.

Yahiko, Tsubame, Aoshi and Misao all pressed their portable time machines and disappeared leaving the famer and dress shop owner standing with their mouths hanging open. Suddenly, a hand appeard out of thin air dropping a white lace blouse and emerald green skirt over the head of the dress maker.

"Thanks a lot mister! I loved wearing it," shouted Misao as her hand disappeared again. The farmer and dress maker looked at each other and fainted.

  
  


In another century, an unconscious Sano lie on the ground.

"Sano, Sano, are you alright?"

Sano slowly began to regain consciousness. "Katsu? Wh.... where am I? and... Why are you dress like that?"

"We're in the 17th century, well 1752 to be exact. And in this time period, I'm known as Benjamin Franklin-Katsu."

"Oh.... So, why are you here?"

"Principal Saitoh sent me."

"What does that moron prinicipal want?"

"He sent me to tell you that you're getting a months detention...."

"Yeah, I figured that."

"... and that he's holding your Future Trunks DBZ trading card until you return."

"What!!! You know how much trading I had to do to get that card!"

"Calm down, you'll wake the neighbors," said Benjamin Franklin-Katsu.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," he mumured while standing up.

"So, what have you been up to since I last seen you?"

"Ah... me and Megumi was traveling around through time. It's been pretty cool checking out historical events," smiled Sano. "I never knew history could be fun."

"Well, the history test I had to take yesterday was pretty boring. So what did you and your girlfriend do while time traveling?"

"Erm.... let's see," he said while scratching his spiky hair. "After leaving the 11th century, we landed up in Egypt. I was Mark Antony and she was Cleopatra. I must admit, the fox looked really sexy in all that fine silk she wore. We had a great time."

"So where is she now?"

"I don't know, we split up. She got on my nerves constantly trying to take over my country and flirting with Julius Ceaser-Kenshin. I told her if she didn't stop messing around, I was going to leave. So I did."

"Do you think that was wise leaving your girlfriend with Julius Ceasar-Kenshin?"

"Yeah, it was okay. After I left, I caught up with jou-chan during my time travel. I told her where Julius Ceaser-Kenshin was and who he was with."

"What happened?"

"Jou-chan got there right before Julius Ceasar-Kenshin was going to be assasinated. She beat up the assasins and then whacked the Kenshin part of Julius Ceaser, clear out of that century into the next."

They both laughed hard. Suddenly the wind began to shift causing the trees to shake its leaves all around them.

"Hey, it looks like a storm is brewing. We better head for get back to time travelling."

"We can't, I have an experiment I must do," replied Benjamin Franklin-Katsu. "Wait here," he shouted over the high winds as he rushed toward his store house. "I have to get something."

Sano scratched his head mouthing, "What's that idiot up to now?"

Benjamin Franklin-Katsu came back with a kite in his hand with a key attached to it.

"Are you crazy! There's a freaking storm heading this way and you want to fly a kite?"

Benjamin Franklin-Katsu couldn't hear Sano over the large gust of wind. The kite began to fly upward almost out of control.

"Hey Sano! Help me hold the kite," yelled Benjamin Franklin-Katsu.

The moment Sano took hold of the kite, lightening struck sending an electrical charge through both of them.

"Owwwww!!!!!"

Benjamin Franklin-Katsu and Sano both stared at each other as they slowly sat up. Both young teenagers had their hair standing on end. They both laughed out loud.

"You always was an idiot," chuckled Sano

"I've learned from the best," smiled Benjamin Franklin-Katsu. "Let's get out of this time period and go back home."

They both used their portable time machines and disappeared into another time period.

  
  


It was now the year 1876. Alexander Graham Bell-Aoshi was working on several inventions. 

"You've been busy all day. Which invention are you working on now," asked Thomas Watson-Kenshin.

"The 'harmonic telegraph'. I believe that it can transmit recognizable voice-like human sounds."

"But would it be better to use the knowledge you have of Alexander Graham Bell to help us get back to the future?"

"We can get back to the future later," he replied. "I'm more curious as to how these inventions came to be. Now please go into the next room so that I may run more tests on my latest transmitter."

"Oro... more tests," sighed Thomas Watson-Kenshin. He was worried about Kaoru.

_"I hope she is okay. But at least I know she has feelings for me. She was really angry once she found out Cleopatra-Megumi was flirting with me. I guess Leofric was right, she is really cute when she gets angry. Ahhh..... my sweet Kaoru."_

As Thomas Watson-Kenshin stood in the next room waiting for the test to begin, Alexander Graham Bell-Aoshi was working with several things when he accidently spilled acid from a batter on his clothing.

"Mr. Watson-Kenshi, come here. I want you."

Thomas Watson-Kenshin looked at the strange transmitter, "Oro? Did I just hear a voice coming out of this thing?"

He then rushed in the room.

"What do you want?"

"You told me to come in here," explained Thomas Watson-Kenshin. "What happened to your clothes?"

"Never mind my clothes, I've just discovered the telephone," beamed Alexander Graham Bell-Aoshi.

"Hey, I don't feel the presences of Thomas A. Watson any more," remarked Kenshin.

"That's because we have successfully performed the experiment," stated Aoshi. "It was an enlightening experienced. I only wished....."

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by the ring of the telephone. (ring! ring! ring!) The two young teenagers looked at each other.

"Go ahead and answer it," urged Kenshin. "After all, you did help Alexander Graham Bell invent it."

Aoshi slowly picked up the phone.

"Hello....."

"Aoshi!! It's me Misao! I'm so glad to find you! I'm calling from my cell phone. Someone told me that you were in the 17th century somewhere. I'm on my way to meet you. I want us to travel back to the time of the great lover's Romeo and Juliet. It sounds soooo romantic..... blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.... So how does that sound? I know you're probably as excited as I am. Now you stay right there, I'm on my way to get you."

Aoshi hung up the phone.

Kenshin arched his eyebrow asking, "So, who was it?"

"Wrong number," said Aoshi. "I think it's best we move on."

Aoshi and Kenshin adjusted their portable time machines and disappeared.

Misao finally arrived at the spot Kenshin and Aoshi were standing.

"Aoshi? Aoshi?"

Misao put her hand to her chin.

"Hmm..... I wonder where he could be?"

  
  
  
GO TO NEXT PART   
  
  
  


Author's Notes: Konnichiwa minna san! I hope everyone has enjoyed this little crazy ficcy of mine. I've had fun with it! ^_^ 

Author's Notes: Konnichiwa minna san! I hope everyone has enjoyed this little crazy ficcy of mine. I've had fun with it! ^_^ The next time I update this story, I'm going to fill in a chapter about Sano as Mark Antony and Megumi as Cleopatra. It'll definitely be a funny chapter.^_^

Anyhoo, we're getting down to the end. Two more chapters to go. The next chapter will bring our modern day Kenshin back to the time of the Battousai and then the Rurouni; and the last chapter will be their return to the future.^_^ 

Okay, reference time. For those wanting to check out my research go here:   
**Isaac Newton:** http://csep10.phys.utk.edu/astr161/lect/history/newtongrav.html; http://www.blupete.com/Literature/Biographies/Science/Newton.htm#Gravitation.   
**Benjamin Franklin:** http://member.forterie.com/xeno/history.htm;  
**Alexander Graham Bell:** http://www.lucidcafe.com/library/96mar/bell.html

As usual, constructive reviews are welcomed as long as they are genuine and not sarcastic. Thank you for reading and being a considerate reviewer. ^_^

  
  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit.**

  


Author's Notes: A/U fanfic about the Kenshin-gumi traveling through time after accidentally getting trapped in a time machine while attending a high school Science Fair. Will they ever find their way back to the present? Lost in Time Comedy Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy! (created 3/02, posted 8/02)

  


_Author's Comments: Please note, this is a humor fic and should not be taken seriously. Expect a lot of OOCness on the part of the characters and situations. Also, I have done extensive research on many of the historical and scientific facts that will be weaved in throughout the story. However, I've changed those facts to fit my comedy story. I will post the internet sites of my research for those who want the real facts._^_^

  
  


**LOST IN TIME  
Part Seven**

  
  


_".....Misao finally arrived at the spot Kenshin and Aoshi were standing._

"Aoshi? Aoshi?"

Misao put her hand to her chin.

"Hmm..... I wonder where he could be?"

*****************

[Author's Notes: I will be referring to the "Past Kenshin" as "Rurouni" in this chapter.]

  


It is now the year 1878, ten years into Japan's Meiji Era. A wandering swordsman named Himura Kenshin enters Tokyo. As he nears town, he spots several people lying on the ground. They had been mercilessly slaughtered by the sword of a madman. He thinks back on the warning he received from an elderly man he met earlier in the day.

  
*****FLASHBACK*****

**Elderly Man**: Thank you young man for helping me get my money pouch back from those robbers.   
**Rurouni**: It was no problem old sir. I must be on my way now.   
**Elderly Man**: Where are you headed?   
**Rurouni**: No where in particular. I'm a rurouni, that I am.   
**Elderly Man**: Well, if your journey takes you into Tokyo, I must warn you to be very careful. Rumor has it that the legendary Hitokiri Battousai is terrorizing a small town in Tokyo. Much blood has been shed since he reared his ugly head in that quite town. I would advise you not to go there.   
**Rurouni**: There is no need to worry about me old sir. I will be fine.   
**Elderly Man**: I'm sure you will be. Take care of yourself and have a safe journey.

*****FLASHBACK END*****

_"So the rumors are true. Someone is claiming to be Hitokiri Battousai. I must find him and stop the bloodshed."_

The rurouni cast his eyes downward at the two men that were slaughtered.

_"From the looks of these men, they never stood a chance. I shall not allow them to lie here like this. Their innocent blood was spilled on account of my name. I will give them a proper burial."_

He looked around the area until he found something he could use to dig graves for the deceased men. After burying the two men, he decided to head into town. As he passed a bush, he saw the body of a young girl lying on the other side of the bush. He assumed that she was also a victim of murder. He went back to prepare another grave.

After digging a shallow grave, the rurouni went over to the body of the young girl lying on the ground. Before picking her up, he paused for a moment, staring down into her face. Even though her face was dirty, he could still see her beauty.

_"Such a beautiful young girl. How could that madman have killed her? I will find this man and make him pay for his brutal crimes."_

The rurouni picked up the young girl and placed her body into the shallow grave. As the dirt hit her body, the girl suddenly awaken and shouted,

"Hey!! What are you trying to do? Kill me," exclaimed the young girl as she wiped the dust from out of her eyes.

"I... I thought you were dead," a stunned rurouni answered while staring at the young girl in disbelief.

"Do I **look** like I'm dead? And just look at my clothes," she said while glancing downward. "They're ruined no thanks to you."

"Sessha is very sorry for ruining your clothes miss...."

Suddenly the young girl snapped her head upward. _"Did he just say "sessha?"_

"Kenshin?"

"Oro?"

The young girl rushed over and threw her arms around the rurouni hugging him so tight that they both fell backwards to the ground.

"Oh Kenshin I'm so glad to see you! I was so scared I wouldn't see you again! I've been traveling through time searching all over for you. Where have you been?"

"Oro?" _"How does this young girl know who I am? I have never passed this way before."_

"Himura Kenshin, don't you oro me," she said while whacking him on the head. "I want to know what happened to you after you left Egypt."

"Egypt," he asked while rubbing the lump that started to grow on his head. "I'm sorry miss, I do not know what you are talking about."

Kaoru sat up across from the rurouni. She begin staring at him suspiciously.

_"He looks and sounds like Kenshin but yet there is something different about him."_

The rurouni also sat looking at Kaoru. _"What a strange young girl? I wonder if she is suffering from a head injury or something?"_

Kaoru finally broke the silence. "What year is this?"

"1875," he answered. _"Now I know she is suffering from a head injury."_

"1875," she murmured as she rose to her feet. "Judging from your clothes, you must be a samurai or something," muttered while walking around him. "I've probably landed somewhere during the Meji Era. Oh my god! That was a really ruthless time in history."

"Actually, I find the times pretty peaceful nowadays."

"Peaceful? You call walking around with that... that weapon hanging off your side to be peaceful?"

The rurouni glanced into the direction to where she was pointing.

"Oh you mean my sword?"

"Well duh!"

The rurouni cocked his head sideways, _"Du-uh? What is a du-uh? I think I should try and get her to a doctor. But in the meantime I shall humor her."_

"My sakabatou will not harm anyone," he said while holding up the sword and sheathe in front of him. "It is a reverse blade sword."

"Reverse blade sword? Let me see that," said Kaoru as she yanked the sword from out of the rurouni's sheathe. Kaoru turned the sword around tilting her head from side to side examining it.

"See Miss...."

"Kaoru.... my name is Kamiya Kaoru."

"See Kaoru-dono, my sword will not harm anyone."

"Then why do you carry it around? You'll get killed if you used this thing against a person with a **real** sword."

Before the rurouni could respond, they both heard a high-pitched whistling sound.

Kaoru looked into the direction of the noice. "Hey what's that sound?"

"It's the sound of a police whistle. There must be trouble up ahead. You should stay..."

Kaoru shoved the rurouni's reverse blade sword back into it's sheathe."

"Oroo!"

"Sorry about that but I guess you are not who I thought you were. I have to go!" She took off into the direction of the police whistling sound.

"Kaoru-dono, wait come back!"

"I don't have time, my friend Himura Kenshin must be in trouble," she hollered back to him. "I have to go save Kenshin!"

The rurouni blinked his eyes and scratched his head. "But... Sessha is Himura Kenshin."

Kaoru didn't hear him. She was already heading toward the police.

"Sessha had better go after her. Sessha has a feeling that Kaoru-dono is heading toward big trouble, that she is."

  


Gohei Hiruma was harassing the townspeople. "Take that you dog!"

"Owww!!!" yelled a man as he was struck down by Gohei.

"I am Battousai the Manslayer. I fight using the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu technique!"

Kaoru grew angry to hear her name being used in connection with murder. She grabbed a bokken that was lying on the ground next to one of the slain victims. She got into a defensive fighting stance and yelled:

"Hold it right there Battousai the Manslayer!"

Gohei turned around and grinned wickedly at the young girl.

"I will not allow you to continue murdering innocent people in my father's good name!"

"You must be that Kamiya brat," he snorted. "You and your father's teachings belong in hell!"

Kaoru became furious and immediately attacked Gohei. She charged and then jumped through the air yelling, "Hiyaaaaa!!!"

Gohei avoided her attack by counterattacking her causing a minor injury to Kaoru's arm. Seeing that she was up against a wall and totally off guard, he used the opportunity to swing his sword downward in an attempt to cut Kaoru in half.

As he lunged for her, he suddenly realized that he was striking at the wind.

"What the....?" He knew that his sword should have made contact with the girl's flesh but somehow, a wisp of red seemed to blur his vision. He turned to see a man with fiery red hair and a cross shaped scar holding the young girl in his arms.

The police whistle blew again. Gohei took off yelling behind him, "I'm Battousai the Manslayer! I use the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu!"

While nestled safely in the rurouni's arms, Kaoru reached out toward Gohei, "Wait! I've got to stop him!"

"You should not be so reckless Kaoru-dono."

"But that man's using my family's good name..."

With that, Kaoru fainted. The rurouni smiled as he looked down at the young girl cradled in his arms.

"She sure is a courageous young girl. Strange, but courageous, that she is. Sessha better take Kaoru-dono somewhere to attend to her injury. But where?"

The rurouni stood holding Kaoru in his arms for a moment while he pondered over where he should take her.

"Hmmm.... I recall that large man yelling something about Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. It must be the dojo where this young girl belong. I will search for this dojo he spoke about."

The rurouni left the area in search of the Kamiya Dojo.

  
  
  


Meanwhile, the future Kenshin Himura landed in the midst of the Bakumatsu. Things were chaotic all around him.

  


"Where am I," wondered future Kenshin as he looked around at all the burnt buildings and slain men lying in the street. He glanced downward and noticed that he was holding a bloodied sword. Future Kenshin gasped and dropped it immedediately. 

"My god, what happened here? And what is that awful stench? It smells of......."

"Blood," replied a cold deep voice. "It's the blood of the men you just killed." 

"What! That can't be true!!" Future Kenshin began frantically looking around him. "Come out who ever you are! Stop playing games! Who are you?"

"I am Hitokiri Battousai. The one who has gotten trapped inside your body."

"Oroooo!" Future Kenshin fainted.

  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......   
  


Author's Notes: Konnichiwa minna san! Sorry to take so long to update. I was attacked by the writer's block gremlin. I also had some other things going on in my personal life. #_# With all that stuff happening, I just couldn't write anything.

Anyhoo, I got inspired after watching a couple of Kenshin DVDs. I know that I deviated from the way Kenshin and Kaoru originally met. I needed to do something different because, future Kaoru already knows what teenage Kenshin looks like. In the series and manga, the past Kaoru didn't know who Kenshin was. I hope it came out okay. And yeah, this chapter is not too funny. I mean, we are talking Battousai time period. But the next chapter will be much lighter and humorous. Also, the next chapter will be the conclusion of this ficcie. Thanks sooo much for being patient.^_^ 

As usual, constructive reviews are welcomed as long as they are genuine and not sarcastic. Thank you for reading and being a considerate reviewer. ^_^

  
  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit.**

  


Author's Notes: A/U fanfic about the Kenshin-gumi traveling through time after accidentally getting trapped in a time machine while attending a high school Science Fair. Will they ever find their way back to the present? Lost in Time Comedy Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy! (created 3/02, posted 12/02)

  


_Author's Comments and Warnings: Please note, this is a humor fic and should not be taken seriously. Major OOCness on the part of ALL the characters and situations. I've changed the part of how Kaoru and Kenshin met for the purposes of my story._^_^

  
  


**LOST IN TIME  
Part Eight**

  
  


_....future Kenshin Himura landed in the midst of the Bakumatsu. Things were chaotic all around him. "Where am I..... My god, what happened here? And what is that awful stench? It smells of......."_

"Blood," replied a cold deep voice. "It's the blood of the men you just killed." 

"What! That can't be true!.... Who are you," asked Future Kenshin."

"I am Hitokiri Battousai. The one who has gotten trapped inside your body."

"Oroooo!" Future Kenshin fainted.

  
****************************  


The Rurouni had taken Kaoru to a dojo. Kaoru is slowly waking up.

"Hey... what happened to me?" She looked down and noticed that her upper left arm was wrapped in bandages. A sudden chill went up her spine as she looked at her bandaged arm. "Who could have done this?"

She began having a succession of flashbacks. The first flashback was of her meeting a man that resembled Kenshin and the second flashback was of a large ugly man named Gohei Hiruma. She remembered having a confrontation with him regarding the honor of her family's good name. Kaoru threw off the blankets covering her and jumped up excitedly. "I've got to find Kenshin!"

She rushed to the main entrance and saw a redheaded man kneeling over a small fire cooking. Her heart began to pound upon catching sight of him.

_"Could it be my..._ "Kenshin?"

The redheaded man turned around upon hearing his name. He smiled widely at her. Kaoru exhaled deeply after seeing that it was the Rurouni.

"Oh... it's just you again," she uttered in disappointment. "Why do you keep following me."

"Oro?"

"Never mind," she said while taking in her surroundings. Kaoru suddenly pointed and screamed, "Eeeeekkk!!"

The Rurouni quickly put his hand upon the hilt of his sword looking around madly. "What is it Kaoru-dono?" He didn't sense anyone's ki.

"Look at my sweater," she yelled while pointing at the clothesline. "You've shrunk my favorite sweater! You're suppose to dry clean it you baka!!"

The Rurouni scratched his head. "But that is what sessha did. Sessha washed Kaoru-dono's sweater clean and then hung it to dry."

Kaoru rolled her eyes and huffed off mumbling "Baka!"

The Rurouni continued what he was doing. Kaoru walked over to the dojo gate and noticed a sign hanging against the wall. It read Kamiya Dojo.

_"Hmm.... this place must have belonged to my ancestors. I need to find a new bokken. That jerk Gohei broke the other one I had during our fight."_

The Rurouni watched her go into the training hall and come out with a bokken in her hand. Kaoru proceeded to perform a few practice swings.

_"I wonder what she is up to? Kaoru-dono is one strange girl, that she is."_

The Rurouni directed his attention back to the miso soup. Upon seeing that it was ready, he called out to Kaoru.

"Kaoru-dono?"

"What is it!"

"Gomen for disturbing you. But sessha took the liberty of getting some fresh vegetables from your garden. Sessha thought you might be hungry after your long rest. Would Kaoru-dono like some rice balls and miso soup?"

"No," she firmly stated. "I'm not hungry!" But her stomach betrayed her by growling loudly. Kaoru turned two shades of red as she looked at her stomach cursing it. _"Traitor!"_

Kenshin smiled. "Sessha thinks your stomach disagrees with Kaoru-dono. Sessha will go get you something to eat Kaoru-dono."

_"What's up with this sessha business? He's so weird,"_ she thought while shaking her head. "I don't have time to eat now. I told you before, I'm looking for my friend Kenshin Himura."

"But sessha is Kenshin Himura, that he is."

Kaoru became agitated. "Stop playing games with me! My Kenshin is probably in trouble somewhere. I have to find him so that I can protect him!"

Two little girls ran over to the Rurouni.

"Ken-nii, Ken-nii, we found more vegetables for the miso soup," Ayame proclaimed happily.

"Yes, more vegetables for miso soup," chimed Suzume.

The Rurouni smiled at the girls as they dropped the vegetables in the soup and hugged him. "Sessha has become fast friends with your little sisters Kaoru-dono."

"They are not my little sisters. I have no family," replied Kaoru.

Ayame and Suzume looked up to Kaoru with tears in their eyes.

"Kaoru-oneesan doesn't love Ayame anymore," cried Ayame.

"Yes, Kaoru-oneesan doesn't love Suzume," cried Suzume.

The Rurouni tried to calm the girls down. "Maa, maa, girls. Sessha is sure Kaoru-dono did not mean that. Kaoru-dono loves you both, right Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru went over to the crying toddlers and hugged them. "Yes that's right. I'm sorry for saying that bad thing. I love both of you very much." _"Whoever you are. Mou! How did I get into this situation. It's all that Rurouni's fault! I'm going to get him for this!"_

An elderly man entered the dojo's gate. "Konnichiwa everyone."

The two little girls happily ran to their grandfather. "Ojii-san! Ojii-san! (Grandpa! Grandpa!)"

He hugged his two precious granddaughters close to him. "I missed you girls. Have you been good girls."

"Yes," they both answered happily.

The elderly man looked at Kenshin and the back and Kaoru. "I see you have met a new friend Kaoru-chan. Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Kaoru stood frozen. _"Mou! I don't know who anyone is around here. They should be introducing themselves to me!"_

The Rurouni noticed Kaoru's hesitation and decided to help her out of the situation.

"My name is Himura Kenshin. I am a wanderer passing through town. Kaoru-dono ran into a little trouble and..."

"He saved me from a big jerk," she finished while holding her bandaged arm. "It's not as though I couldn't have taken care of that big dumb jerk on my own."

Kenshin smiled over at her. _"She is one courageous girl"_

"Well, thank you Himura-san for saving Kaoru-chan. I'm Dr. Genzai and these two little girls are my granddaughters."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Genzai," bowed the Rurouni.

"Let me take a look at your arm Kaoru-chan," said Dr. Genzai as he motioned for Kaoru to sit next to him on the front porch. Kaoru obediently did as he instructed. Dr. Genzai looked over her wound.

"Himura-san did a wonderful job in fixing up your wound." He looked out in the yard and smiled as he saw the Rurouni playing with Ayame and Suzume. "He's also a good babysister too."

Ayame ran over to Dr. Genzai. "Look Ojii-san, we made rice balls."

"Yeah, rice balls," chimed Suzume.

Dr. Genzai smiled. "Why they look so good. I think I will have one." He took a rice ball from off of Ayame's plate.

Suzume went over to Kaoru and offered her some rice balls. "Have a rice ball Kaoru-oneesan."

Kaoru took the rice ball. She began frowning upon tasting the rice ball. The Rurouni became nervous.

"Do you not like the rice balls Kaoru-dono," he asked worriedly.

Kaoru shook her head. "It's not that. I just hate when other people cook better than me."

The Rurouni fell to the ground. "Orooooo!"

Dr. Genzai and the girls laughed. "Well, this was very nice. I must be heading back into town now. Say goodbye girls."

"Goodbye Ken-nii, goodbye Kaoru-oneesan," they both said as they followed their grandfather out the gate.

"Thank you for the use of your garden Kaoru-dono. I must be on my way also."

Before the Rurouni turned to leave, he heard Kaoru yelled out, "You big jerk! How dare you leave me in this situation!"

"Oro?"

"Don't you Oro me," she scolded while shoving her bokken in his face. "I already told you that I have to find my Kenshin. There must be a good reason why I met up with you. It must have something to do with your past. Please, tell me where you were before coming to Tokyo. I need to know something about your past."

The Rurouni rose slowy from off the ground. After dusting off his hakama, he turned to Kaoru.

"I have no intention of discussing my past. It will not help your friend or you to know it."

Kaoru began searching her mind for historical facts.

_"Think Kaoru! Think! The one thing I'm sure of is that this Himura Kenshin, is a direct ancestor of my Kenshin. He is a walking artifact of the war during the revolution. So that must make him the Hitokiri Battousai. That's why Gohei Hiruma pretended to be him. People were afraid of Hitokiri Battousai. If I can learn a little more about his past, then maybe I could find which part of the rurouni's past MY Kenshin is in."_

Kaoru suddenly notice the Rurouni walking away. "Wait! I need your help," she begged while rushing along side him. "If I don't find Kenshin in time, he's going to be in big trouble with Principal Saitoh."

The Rurouni stopped dead in his tracks. _"Saitoh? It can't be."_ He turned and looked directly into Kaoru's concerned eyes. "Please tell me about this man your friend will be in trouble with."

"The man's name is Hajime Saitoh. He is the meanest principal in the school district. We all nicknamed him the wolf. That's because he has narrow eyes and four long strands of hair covering his wolfish face. He smokes like a chimney too. He also...."

As Kaoru continued to speak, the Rurouni lowered his long bangs over his eyes going into deep thought. _"Saitoh Hajime, captain of Shinsengumi third unit. He's up to his old tricks of terrorizing people. But how could this young girl and her friend know about Mibu Wolf. I must learn more."_

"...that was unbelievable. And there was another time Principal Saitoh..." Kaoru paused momentarily from babbling about Saitoh when she noticed the serious look on the Rurouni's face. "Hey... are you all right?"

The Rurouni put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "I am fine. I will help you find your friend," he uttered in a low voice. "One should never under estimate Mibu Wolves. Please tell me where you saw your friend last."

"Uhm.... I don't remember. But I think I have an idea where he might be now," she said while putting her headphones to her time machine on. "Hold my hand. This is going to be a wild ride."

"Oro?"

Kaoru pushed several buttons and then both she and the Rurouni disappeared.   
  
****************************  


Future Kenshin had finally regained conscienciousness. "What a strange dream," he said while yawning and wiping his eyes. "For a moment there I really thought that Hitokiri Battousai was inside of me."

"I still am," replied a dark cold voice. "Now quit lying around and let's get out of here. The streets are not safe."

"Oro... it wasn't a dream? I can't believe I have Hitokiri Battousai inside my body," he gasped. "I think I'm going to faint again."

Young Battousai forced the tip of the blade in Future Kenshin's hand up to Future Kenshin's throat and threatened in a deadly tone, "If you don't start moving, I can assure you that the next time you faint will be your last."

Future Kenshin gulped down the larged knot that suddenly developed in his throat and complied to the young Battousai's order. As he walked along, he made a mental note, _"Note to self, don't faint again until I get back to my time period."_

Young Battousai instructed Future Kenshin to hide out in an abandoned house. Future Kenshin looked around and found fragments of a mirror lying on the floor.

"You know, I always thought that Samurais wore cool clothes," Future Kenshin remarked while looking at himself in the fragmented mirror pieces scattered on the floor.

"What do you mean," asked young Battousai. "Samurais know how to dress in the cold."

"No, I don't mean cold as in the weather. I mean dressing cool, like in style of dress, just like Samurai Jack," explained Future Kenshin. "I was hoping since I was in this time period I could wear some cool clothes like Samurai Jack. He looks so awesome when he fights in that kimono."

"Who is this Samurai Jack you speak of?"

"Ah... forget it," Future Kenshin muttered as he kicked a piece of the mirror away. "You wouldn't understand."

"No YOU don't understand," young Battousai replied indignantly. "A true Samarai does not concern himself over style of dress in the heat of battle. It is his skill, strength and knowledge of his opponent that matters. Not the style of dress or the number of consonants in his name. You must learn to focus on what is more importan...."

Before he could finish his sentence, a bright flashing light blinded him. "What the..."

Okita Soushi suddenly appeared. Battousai immediately put his right hand on the sheathe of his sword, his thumb ready to flick the blade from the sheathe. "Okita Soushi, First captain of the Shinsengumi," young Battousai said in a deep cold voice.

Future Okita blinked at young Battousai. "Himura Kenshin, is that really you?"

"Yeah it's me," Future Kenshin sighed, "along with my ancestor Hitokiri Battousai."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. My ancestor somehow got stuck in my body when I came back to this time period. Hey, you look really nice in that ancient stuff," smiled Future Okita.

"Thanks," Future Kenshin replied.

"But not as cool as Samurai Jack."

"Orooo," he signed again. "So, why are you here Okita?"

"Principal Saitoh sent me. He said you are in big trouble for skipping detention. He's coming here personally to bring you back."

"That's just great. First I end up in the body of my blood thirtsy ancestor, who happens not to dress really cool like Samurai Jack and now Principal Saitoh's coming."

_"Quite babbling you idiot and prepare to fight," screamed young Battousai into Future Kenshin's mind._

Before Kenshin could do anything else, young Battousai took matters in his own hands and swung his sword at Future Okita's head shouting, "Die Shinsengumi scum!!"

Future Okita barely manage to escape the attack. He looked down and saw that his left arm was cut slightly. "Kenshin no baka! What are you trying to do! Kill me!?!"

"Dont' blame me, Battousai made me do it," exclaimed a dazed Future Kenshin. 

Ancient Okita smiled widely while getting into his fighting stance.

Future Kenshin blinked twice. "Okita, what are you doing?"

"I've heard so much about you assassin," answered ancient Okita. "I've tucked the wimpy future Okita away. Prepare to die Ishin Shishi scum," he said in a harsh voice. Future Kenshin stood frozen. 

Future Okita broke through before ancient Okita began to move. He hollered out, "Hey Kenshin, I hope you don't take the fact that my ancestor is forcing me to kill you to mean that I don't like you. We can still be friends right?"

"Oro?"

Suddenly Future Okita began to cough. Future Kenshin started coughing too.

"I smell... cough, cough... smoke," Future Kenshin coughed out. "And where there is smoke, there is...."

They both said in unison, "Principal Saitoh!"

Principal Saitoh strode toward them grinning wolfishingly at Future Kenshin. He grounded out his cigarette and cast his eyes over to Okita.

"Okita, you don't look well. I think it is time for you to go back to the future. I'll handle things from here," smirked Principal Saitoh. Future Okita nodded. A bright light flashed and in an instant he was gone.

Young Battousai stood unfazed by what was going on. His eyes were fixed upon Saitoh. "Saitoh Hajime, captain of Shinsengumi third unit."

"Hitokiri Battousai, I've looked forward to this meeting again. I'm going to enjoy tasting your blood on my blade," ancient Saitoh replied as he licked his blade.

Future Kenshin scrunched up his face. "Okay, now you're grossing me out Principal Saitoh. First you show up looking like Aku and now you're acting like you going to kill me or something." Future Kenshin saw the way Saitoh was narrowing his eyes at him. "Uhm... You are just kidding right? You're not really going to kill me because I skipped detention?"

"I do not joke in matters of life and death," Saitoh said as he eased into his Gatotsu stance. "By finishing you off here, I will spare my future ancestors the pain of dealing with a moron like you in the future."

Young Battousai skillfully took over Future Kenshin's thoughts. He then narrowed his amber eyes dangerously at ancient Saitoh while placing his hand upon the hilt of his sword. "I can assure you that you are not dealing with a moron now. Today... you shall die."

Ancient Saitoh smirked, "Let's go."

  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......   
  
  


Author's Notes: Konnichiwa minna san! Sorry it took so long to update. It's so hard for me lately. I just sort of freeze up as I get toward the end of my ficcies. I guess I hate for them to end.(Gypsy-chan sighs) Anyhoo, I hope everyone enjoyed this crazy chapter. ^_^ I know I skipped the whole Kenshin fighthing Gohei and his minions thing. But I just wanted to get to the good stuff.^_^

Please note: I know that Battousai is like seriously OOC. I did put it in my author's comments. So don't be offended by the way I portrayed him in this a/u comedy ficcie.^_^ Anyhoo, the next chapter will be the end. Battousai/Saitoh's fight will be in there as well as some other crazy stuff. Oh yes, Kaoru will appear with Rurouni in the next chapter too. It ought to be wild and fun!^_^

As usual, constructive reviews are welcomed as long as they are genuine and not sarcastic.^_^

  
  



	9. Conclusion

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit.**

**Another Disclaimer:** Don't own Samurai Jack, for jack. (heh, heh)

  


Author's Notes: A/U fanfic about the Kenshin-gumi traveling through time after accidentally getting trapped in a time machine while attending a high school Science Fair. Will they ever find their way back to the present? Lost in Time Comedy Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy! (created 3/02, completed 4/03)

  


_Author's Comments and Warnings: Please note, this is a humor fic and should not be taken seriously. Major OOCness (Out of Character) on the part of **ALL** the characters and situations. I've changed the part of how Kaoru and Kenshin met for the purposes of my story._^_^ Also, small spoiler warning for the newcomers to the series.

  
  


**LOST IN TIME  
CONCLUSION**

  
  
  


_..."I do not joke in matters of life and death," Saitoh said as he eased into his Gatotsu stance. "By finishing you off here, I will spare my future ancestors the pain of dealing with a moron like you in the future."_

Young Battousai skillfully took over Future Kenshin's thoughts. He then narrowed his amber eyes dangerously at ancient Saitoh while placing his hand upon the hilt of his sword. "I can assure you that you are not dealing with a moron now. Today... you shall die."

Ancient Saitoh smirked, "Let's go."

  
****************************  
  


Ancient Saitoh and young Battousai charged one another. As their swords clashed, a bright blinding light flashed before their eyes. When the brilliance of the light faded, Ancient Saitoh and Young Battousai was astounded by the sight before them.

Apparently, Kaoru and the Rurouni had altered the timeline as they travelled back thru time to the Bakumatsu era. Young Battousai and Ancient Saitoh couldn't believe their eyes. Kaoru was also stunned. Her eyes widened as she glanced around and saw three Kenshins and three Saitohs, past, present and future, standing in her midst.

The three Kenshins looked at one another and in unison mouthed, "Oro?"

The three Saitohs in response murmured, "Moron".

Kaoru carefully looked back and forth between the three fiery haired men and finally gave a big smile of relief upon finding future Kenshin.

"Kenshin," she called out as she ran and threw herself into his arms.

"Orooo!" future Kenshin gasped upon falling on the ground with Kaoru's arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"I finally found you," she cried. "I was so worried about you." She hugged his neck tighter almost cutting off his air supply.

"Don't, *cough, cough* worry, I'm *cough, cough* gasp*, alright *wheez, wheez*, Kaorrruuu-dono."

Kaoru whacked future Kenshin on the head. "Baka! I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Sorry," future Kenshin replied as his eyes swirled around in his head.

The young Battousai stared intently at the three Saitohs, all the while, keeping his hand at the hilt of his sword. The Rurouni, however, closed his eyes. He could sense the tension rising between the past, present and future Saitohs. He knew that things were about to get worst.

"Kaoru-dono,"

"Yes,"

"Now that you have found your friend, I think it is best that you both leave, that I do," the Rurouni suggested as he focused his attention back on the three Saitohs. "It is not safe for you two to be here, that it is not. So please leave." 

Kaoru became worried. "But what about you Kenshin? I don't want to leave you here like this."

"No one will leave until I say so," future Saitoh cooly replied. He reached into his top right pocket and pulled out a cigarette. After lighting it, he took a long hard drag on the cigarette before passing it over to his Meiji self. Meiji Saitoh accepted the cigarette and he too took a long hard drag. He grinned wolfishly at the three Kenshins after exhaling a large satisfying cloud of smoke.

"So, which one of you morons want to die first?"

"No one will die here today," the Rurouni firmly stated to Meiji Saitoh. "I cannot explain how we are all here or what has happened, but I do believe we can resolve whatever differences we have peacefully without shedding innocent blood."

Young Battousai kept a trained eye on the three Saitohs as he spoke to the Rurouni. "Do not be foolish Rurouni. Mibu Wolves talk only with their swords. And right now, my blade is ready to taste their blood."

"Spoken like a true blood thirsty demon," Ancient Saitoh remarked after exhaling a puff of smoke from the cigarette he took from Meiji Saitoh. He passed the cigarette back to future Saitoh. Future Saitoh took a final drag before flicking the butt of the cigarette to the ground. He smirked at future Kenshin as he casually lit another cigarette.

Future Kenshin became nervous after seeing the smirk upon all three of the Saitohs faces. _"I've always thought having one Saitoh smirk at me was bad, but having three Saitohs smirk at me is pure torture!"_

"Uhm... I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting weirded out with all this cigarette smoking and talk of blood. So... uhm... oh wow, look at the time. Got to go! Come on Kaoru." Future Kenshin grabbed Kaoru by the hand trying to lead her away from the group.

Meiji Saitoh quickly put his sword in front of future Kenshin's path. "You're not going anywhere boy."

The Rurouni narrowed his eyes at Meiji Saitoh. "Remove your sword from their path," he ordered harshly.

"And if he doesn't who's going to stop him," scowled Ancient Saitoh.

"I will," Young Battousai replied in a low threatening growl.

Kaoru whispered to future Kenshin, "This doesn't look good."

"I know," future Kenshin whispered back. "Three Saitohs trying to kill me is just way too weird. It's like living out a bad episode of the Twilight Zone. Dee, dee, dee, dee, dee, dee, dee, dee..."

"Kenshin no baka! Would you be serious," Kaoru whispered angrily.

"Sorry," he whispered back in a whimper.

  


Ancient Saitoh eased into his Gatotsu stance while Young Battousai resheathed his sword preparing himself for the first attack. Meiji Saitoh flicked the butt of his cigarette to the ground as he too slid into his Gatotsu stance. They squared off, staring each other down.

The Rurouni tried once more to beg off the fight with Meiji Saitoh. "Is there any way possible we can avoid this fight," he asked knowing full well what the answer would be.

"You heard what your demon half said Battousai, a Mibu Wolf only speaks with his sword," Meiji Saitoh answered with his hand poised on his blade.

The Rurouni glared over to Meiji Saitoh as he put his hand to the hilt of his sword. "If you insist on fighting me, then feel free to attack. However, no one else needs to be involved in this fight, that they should not."

Meiji Saitoh and the Rurouni were heard exchanging a few more words in the background. Future Saitoh narrowed his eyes at Future Kenshin. He eased into his fighting stance.

"Prepare yourself boy," he called out to Future Kenshin.

Kaoru looked anxiously at Future Kenshin and then glanced back to Future Saitoh and the two seasoned Saitohs. She clutched her hand over her heart.

"Kenshin," she cried out voice filled with concern.

"Don't worry Kaoru-dono, I'll protect you," all three Kenshins echoed in unison.

"I'm not worried about you two," she replied. "It's HIM," pointing to future Kenshin, "that I'm worried about."

"Oro," future Kenshin sighed. "Don't worry about me. I think I can do this." He picked up a sword that was lying on the ground near his feet. Future Kenshin began making a few quick strokes in order to get the feel of the sword. Kaoru watched him with great apprehension.

"But Kenshin, you've never fought with a real sword before. I'm afraid something will go wrong."

"I will not allow anything to happen to your friend Kaoru-dono. I shall protect both of you with all that I am," the Rurouni assured.

"You have your own battle to deal with," future Kenshin responded after casting his eyes over to Meiji Saitoh. He then turned fully to Kaoru.

"I know this looks scary, but I don't feel afraid anymore. I think fighting here, side-by-side with my ancestors, is just the encouragement I need to do this. So don't worry about me Kaoru, trust me, I'll be alright. I want you to be strong okay."

"Okay Kenshin," she answered through unshedded tears. "I'll be strong for you."

"Good, because we're going to need a cute little cheerleader like you to cheer us on," future Kenshin replied as he playfully pinched her cheek.

Kaoru blushed deeply upon his touch to her cheek and smiled. "Okay!" She yelled before jump up and down shouting, "Go Kenshins Go! You can do it! Yay!!"

Future Kenshin and the Rurouni smiled at her cheers while Young Battousai stood unphased by everyone except for Ancient Saitoh.

"Now that the cheerleader is done with her cheers, maybe we can began the fight," future Saitoh said dryly.

"Enough," Ancient Saitoh yelled before charging toward young Battousai. As their swords clashed, Meiji Saitoh and the Rurouni began to fight also.

Future Saitoh glared over to future Kenshin. "What are you waiting for boy, an invitation?"

Future Kenshin didn't move. He stood amongst the sound of clashing steel with his hand on the hilt of his sword glaring back at Future Saitoh.

"Do you want your little tanuki girlfriend to think you are a coward?"

"Kenshin is not a coward Principal Saitoh," Kaoru scowled to future Saitoh.

"He doesn't have the guts to fight me. Just like he didn't have the guts to fight Makoto Shishio at our last Kendo tournament. Our school would have won if it hadn't been for that pathetic moron."

"Makoto Shishio cheated and you know it," she hissed. "Biting is not allowed during Kendo tournaments. Shishio should have been disqualified for biting Kenshin on the neck."

"He survived," Future Saitoh remarked casually. "But play time is over. It's time to fight. Since you chose not to make the first move, then you leave me no choice but to attack. Let's do it," Future Saitoh yelled as he charged toward future Kenshin.

"Kenshin," Kaoru shouted through fallen tears.

Future Kenshin was able to dodge future Saitoh's first attack.

_"I did it! I dodged Prinipal Saitoh's attack,"_ future Kenshin said inwardly. _"It wasn't as bad as I thought!"_

Kaoru cheered, "Yay Kenshin! You did it! Yay!!"

Kenshin flashed a sweet smile to Kaoru. Future Saitoh smirked, "I'm impressed boy, but don't get too cocky. This fight has only just begun. Here I come again!"

As Kaoru watched future Saitoh charge forward, she screamed out to future Kenshin.

"Kenshin!!!"

"CLING!!!"

The sound of clashing swords rung loudly through the air. Kaoru was astounded by the sight before her. Past, present and future Kenshins and Saitohs were amazingly, at that point, using the same fighting techniques against one another. She stood in awe at the battle in front of her.

_"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Tsui Sen and the Gatotsu. Each technique being perfectly executed by it's master._

Kaoru continued watching in awe as the fight began to heat up.

_"Every time their swords clash, they create a song that can only be sung by one of them. How long will they sing this song? How long will Mibu Wolves want to dance?_

Suddenly, for some unexplained reason, the winds began to shift causing dust to fly around them. The fighting was stopped momentarily because of the blinding dust. All six fighters panted heavily as they awaited the winds to die down. Kaoru used the opportunity to run over to where future Kenshin was.

"Kenshin," she cried as she hugged his neck.

"Orooo, that hurts!"

"Sorry," she blushed as she quickly removed her arms from around his neck. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," future Kenshin replied. "But I think we better come up with a plan before Principal Saitoh and his counterparts began round two. Does anyone have any ideas or a plan?"

"Yes," Young Battousai said, "I plan on killing them all and then chopping them up into little pieces."

Future Kenshin flinched. _"Whoa, this guy puts Jason to shame. I think I better stop watching those reruns of Friday the 13th and Halloween._

"Sessha thinks a peaceful approach is better, that he does."

"I'll be at peace once I've removed their heads," young Battousai said.

_"Note to self, never get on his bad side,"_ future Kenshin thought.

"I have an idea," Kaoru interjected. "I remember from one of my history exams that Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu has a final succession technique."

"Yes, I remember that too," future Kenshin added. "My uncle demonstrated it when I was preparing for my finals. He said that it's the ultimate attack of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."

Young Battousai glared at future Kenshin and Kaoru. "How do you two know about the secrets of Hiten Mitsurugi! Who are you working for! Who sent you! Answer me," he growled as he put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Stop it," the Rurouni ordered. "I will not allow you to harm these innocent people. Open your eyes and look around you. We all look the same and so does the three Saitohs. This day has brought many strange events. Right now, we need to concentrate on the fight in front of us."

Young Battousai narrowed his eyes at the Rurouni and then back at Future Kenshin. He remained silent.

"Please tell us about this final technique you speak of. Can it be used to resolve our difference without anyone getting harmed?"

"Yes," Future Kenshin nodded to the Rurouni. He quickly began to explain the technique and his plan.

The three Saitohs stood unconcerned by the three Kenshins. They were having a smoke among themselves.

"Look at those morons," Meiji Saitoh said as he passed his cigarette over to Future Saitoh.

"They're probably thinking on a way to resolve this fight peacefully," Future Saitoh replied. He took a long drag and passed the cigarette over to Ancient Saitoh.

"I won't allow them to leave alive," Ancient Saitoh replied after exhaling a billowy cloud of smoke. He passed the cigarette to Future Saitoh.

"And what about the girl," Future Saitoh asked after accepting the cigarette.

"As long as she doesn't get in my way, I really don't care what happens to her," Meiji Saitoh answered reaching for the cigarette in Future Saitoh's hand.

  


Future Kenshin had finished explaining the final succession technique. Young Battousai, the Rurouni and Future Kenshin were all lost in deep thought.

**Young Battousai**: _"If I had stayed with Shishou, I would have completed my training. I would have been able to use that technique to save Tomoe. Tomoe...."_

**The Rurouni**: _"The technique he described could only have come from Shishou or a reincarnation of Shishou in the future.... Can I do this? Can I use the reverse blade sword using this technique?"_

**Future Kenshin**: _"I wonder what Samurai Jack would do in a situation like this?"_

Ancient Saitoh spoke out causing the three Kenshins to face him. "I think it is time to bring this fight to an end."

The three Kenshins took their places. Kaoru watched nervously as they all squared off facing each other. The three Saitohs suddenly charged with great speed holding thier swords horizontally towards the three Kenshins.

_Such speed in battle. Will a kiss from the dragons be enough to stop the deadly dance of Mibu Wolves?"_

The three Kenshins started off by placing their left legs in front of their right, before drawing their swords. They successfully executed the final attack on the three Saitohs by pulling them into a spiraling vacuum. As the winds and forces behind the wind became more violent, Future Kenshin yelled to Kaoru, "NOW!!"

Kaoru and future Kenshin pressed the buttons on their portable time machines simultaneously. The power from the Ama Kakeru Ryu Hirameki and the magnetic energy from the time machine created a spacial distortion in the fabric of time. All three Saitohs and Kenshins were hurled back into their respective time period.

  


Kenshin lay on a cold hard surface. He turned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Oi Kenshin, I thought you would never wake up," chuckled a teenage Sano. "You've been lying on the floor for hours."

Kenshin shot up. "What!" _"Am I back to my own time period?"_

He jerked his head back to take in his surroundings. "I'm back!!! I'm really back in my own time period," he shouted.

Sano, Megumi, Misao, Aoshi and Soujirou all laughed. "Yeah!! We all made it back safe."

Sano helped Kenshin to stand. He then noticed something amiss. "Where's Kaoru?"

Everyone suddenly got quiet. Kenshin became nervous.

"What happened to her! I thought she...."

Sano and Misao moved so that Kaoru could step forward. She was standing behind them all long.

"Kaoru," Kenshin smiled. "I was so worried about you."

"I just went to the bathroom silly," she giggled, "travelling through time can make a girl have to go you know."

They all laughed. Principal Saitoh walked over to the group. Kenshin's eyes grew wide upon seeing Saitoh.

"You fought well boy."

"Thank you Principal Saitoh.

"I will expect you here tomorrow at 5:00am sharp for training."

"What," Kenshin gasped in disbelief. "The Kendo tournament isn't until next year!"

"That's why we must begin your training now," he stated coldly. "Besides, your uncle is the one who suggested I be the one to spar with you. I won't be as soft as he is on you."

Kenshin eyes grew wide again. _"Shishou? Soft?"_ "Oroooo!"

Before Principal Saitoh walked away he turned back to the group. "By the way, you're all still on detention." The group began to murmur. Principal Saitoh ignored their mumurings and continued speaking. "Report to room 1A-101 Monday after school."

The group watched him walk over to the no smoking sign and light up his cigarette. After taking a long drag and exhaling he glared at them. "What are you morons staring at."

"Nothing Principal Saitoh," they replied in unison.

"Go home, the science fair is over," he instructed as he headed for his office. The group looked at one another and giggled after they were sure he was out of earshot.

"I can't believe old stone face is still making us do detention after what we went through."

"Quit complaining tori-ama, at least we are back in our own time period," Megumi said after flipping her long black hair over her shoulders.

"Yeah that's right. I'd rather do a months worth of detention in this century than get trapped in ancient time again," Misao responded.

"Don't forget, we do have the weekend off," Soujirou added.

"Yeah it's Friday! So what do you say we all go over to the Akabeko and have some fun," Sano asked while throwing his arm around Kenshin's neck and giving him a few nuggies.

"Sounds like fun to me," Misao chirped. "We can talk about some of the places we've been when we travelled through history."

"Yes it does sound like a lot of fun," Kaoru cheerfully replied. "Let's go everyone."

Everyone in the group walked out of the room except for Kenshin. Kaoru turned back and re-entered the room.

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin was standing by Enishi's exhibit. "You know at first I was angry at Enishi when I got stuck back in time. I was afraid I would never see all my family or friends again. But then when everyone started showing up one by one, it gave me hope. I started to enjoy some of the historical sites and the people we enteracted with."

"Me too," Kaoru sighed. "I have a new found respect for history now."

"I think the best part for me was to actually fight alongside my ancestors. I could really feel their spirit flowing through me as I fought. I think it's what made me execute the moves I was taught by Shishou so precisely. I'm really glad I got to meet them face to face. I just wished I had more time to really get to know them better."

"Well, that's what the library is for," Kaoru replied as she rested her hand upon his shoulder. "We can go to the library together and read about your ancestors."

Kenshin smiled at her thoughtfulness. He looked back to Enishi's exhibit again. "I hope we didn't do anything to screw up the past."

"No, you don't have to worry about that," Kaoru smiled. "When we got back, Enishi told me that he altered the stream of time with his back up time machine so that the lives we enteracted with wasn't affected. The only ones that will remember everything will be us."

"Hmmm... I guess that's okay," Kenshin sighed.

"Of course it is baka," she said after tugging playfully on his long bangs. "We better hurry if we want to catch up with the others."

"Kaoru"

"Yes, Kenshin."

"After what we've been through, I've been thinking," he paused for a moment then continued, "Will you... will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," she smiled before giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Kenshin's eyes widened upon receiving her kiss. Kaoru blushed deeply.

A huge silly grin grew upon Kenshin's face. _"Ahh... Kaoru Kamiya is finally my girlfriend. Life is sweet."_

Kenshin slipped his hand into hers and the two of them left the science fair holding hands as boyfriend and girlfriend.

  
  


Meanwhile, back in the period of the Bakumatsu, Ancient Saitoh was now facing young Hitokiri Battousai. He glared at his opponent and shouted, 

"I have come to defeat you!"

"No! It is I, Samurai Jack, who will defeat you!" 

Music begans to play, SAMURAI JACK, SAMURAI JACK, SAMU..RAI JACK.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**THE END**

  
  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: Konnichiwa minna san! Sorry it took so long to update. But, it is finally finished. I would like to thank everyone for their support. You guys are just too good to me.^_^

Okay, I know I ended it a little weird but, I just wanted to have a little fun. Also, this chapter was soooo hard to write. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with Kenshin and Battousai. So I decided to split them into three. I wanted to stay as close as possible to all three of their personalities. I wanted Battousai to be cold; the Rurouni to be peaceful and Future Kenshin (the teenager) to be cute and funny. I hope it came out alright.^_~ Oh yeah, about all that metaphorical stuff Kaoru says well, I wanted her to say more then, "Ken-shin..." 

Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed this ficcie as much as I did. Okay, now on to the next unfinished ficcies. (Not sure which one I want to do next but it will be either, Fatal Love, Eye for Eye, Roommate the Spy or Faded Memories, Realized Dreams) ^_^ As usual, constructive reviews are welcomed as long as they are genuine and not sarcastic.^_^

  
  



End file.
